White Knight
by AnakinandPadmesgalaxy
Summary: Padme is being force to marry a royal prince, and she learns that the family has a dark secret, they are slavers. And she also learns that one of their slaves is a family member of Anakin's.
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

_Padme was sound asleep when there was moaning sound coming from the space right next to her, rolling over to left side she came face to face with the person laying there._

_ " __Shhh, it is ok am right here Ani." Padme wrapped her arms around Anakin and snuggling up against him._

_Anakin relaxed and went back into a deep sleep when he felt the comforting arms of his wife coming around him as her calming spirit chased all his dark demons away._

_Padme closed her eyes and went back to sleep once she realized that Anakin had relaxed and fallen back into a deep sleep._

_Two hours later Padme woke up again when she felt light kisses moving up her bare shoulder and up to her neck._

_ " __Mmmm, that feels so wonderful Anakin." Padme rolled over and smiled up at a very handsome man leaning over her._

_ " __I had to find a way to wake up my beautiful wife." Anakin smiled before leaning down and giving Padme a very passionate kiss._

_ " __All I can say is I love waking up this way and you will be spoiling me into wanting to wake up like this every morning." Padme moved slightly so that way Anakin could move in between her legs._

_Anakin leaned down and began kissing Padme but there was a buzzing sound coming from somewhere in the room._

_ " __Damn what is that sound, now what." Anakin rolled over and laid back down on his side of the bed._

_ " __Oh that is my Com-link, but it is not buzzing now, um . . . great Threepio?" Padme looked at the door when there was a light tap on the bedroom door._

_ " __Excuse me Milady, but Queen Jamillia just called and she needs to see you this afternoon for a private luncheon and Master Anakin can also come along with you too." Threepio just stood in the door way and looked at the couple laying in the bed._

_ " __Thank you Threepio, that is all for now, but could you wake us up in about an hour before we have to leave for the luncheon." Padme slightly sat up and nodded over to the golden droid._

_ " __Yes Milady, oh what about breakfast?" the golden droid turned back around before heading back to his other duties._

_ " __Don't worry about it we are not hungry so you can go back to whatever it was you were doing." Anakin raised his hand and moved it in a sliding motion and with the Force he shut the door in the droid's face._

_ " __Anakin that wasn't very nice, now my only question is how did she know that I was even on Naboo, because I never said anything to anyone about leaving Coruscant and coming here, because I did not even take my ship here so how." Padme laid back down and wrapped her arms back around Anakin before she started yawning._

_ " __Sorry, but sometimes that droid can be a pain in the butt, I do not know it really does seem that they always know where we are mostly when we do not want to be bothered or just want to go into hiding from everything or everybody. I think we both should just go back to sleep for a little bit." Anakin pulled Padme closer to him as he too began to yawn, but before he could finish talking he looked down and saw that Padme had fallen back to sleep._

_Anakin reached down some and grabbed the covers and pulled them up some more so that way it was fully covering them up, then he closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep._

_Anakin pulled the speeder up to the gate and the guard stepped out of the gatehouse and came up to the speeder._

_ " __Good afternoon folks can I help you." the guard asked Anakin as he stopped next to the speeder._

_ " __Afternoon, we are here to see Queen Jamilia." Anakin looked up at the guy._

_ " __Am sorry but Her Highness is not seeing people today?" the guard looked at the two people in the speeder._

_ " __I got a message from her this morning and she wanted us to join her for lunch." Padme leaned over to Anakin so that way she could get a better look at the guard._

_ " __Oh, well I need to have your names so that way I can verify that invitation to lunch with her Highness." the guard looked at Padme and was trying to figure out where he had seen her before._

_ " __Ok, Senator Amidala and Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker." Anakin gave the man their names._

_ " __Ok one moment please." the guard nodded before heading back into the guard house and called the security office of the Palace._

_ " __I wonder why they are being so picky and I thought the Palace has been open all the time to guest like Senators and even to the Jedi." Anakin looked at Padme and took her hand and held it._

_ " __We been having problems with the miners and couple of labors and they had a few rioters coming up to the Palace and even up to the Senators' and Representatives'' offices, so now the Palace and Government offices are only open to the public two days of the week and also by appointments." Padme watched the guard as he was talking to someone in the head office._

_ " __This is officer Blanc at the back gate and I have a couple here and they are telling me that they are here to see Her Highness for lunch and their names are Senator Amidala and Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker." the guard told the head of security at the Palace._

_ " __Let them in they are here for the lunch with Queen Jamilia." the head of security told the guard as he looked down at the only names on his data pad._

_ " __Yes sir they are going to be on their way then." the guard said as hit the button that open the gate door._

_Anakin waved to the guard as he began to drive through the gates of the Palace, and once they were inside the gated area they headed for the private door that is used only by the Queen, her handmaidens and security team._

_ " __Padme it is so great to see again and you too Anakin, so please follow me." Captain Panaka came out of the door when he saw the young couple parking in front of the private door._

_ " __Captain Panaka it is so great to see you again too, and how are things here in the Palace?" Padme asked the older man as he came over to the speeder and helped them out of the speeder._

_ " __It is doing a light better now, since we came up with an agreement with the miners and labors." the head of security guard told the younger couple as they walked inside the Palace and headed up the back stairwell that lead to the private chambers of the Queen._

_ " __That is so great to hear, I got a worried when I heard that things had gotten a little rough when there was a small riot break out here just outside the Palace gates." Padme looked at the older man as they walked down the hallway to the double doors that was the Queen's private chambers._

_ " __Yes ma'am it did get a little hairy there for a little bit, but it all worked out in the end. Senator Amidala and Jedi Knight Skywalker are here for lunch with the Queen." Panaka told the handmaiden who opened the door when he knocked on the door._

_ " __Thank you Captain Panaka, Padme and Anakin please come in Her Highness is in the living room." the handmaiden motion for the young couple to come into the room and nodded to the security guard that he was dismissed._

_Padme and Anakin came into the room and saw Jamilia sitting on the couch drinking her Caf._

_ " __Padme, Anakin thank you for coming on short noticed so please have a seat, lunch is still being fixed and it will be ready in a couple of minutes." Jamilia stood up and gave both Padme and Anakin welcoming hugs and then motion for them to have a seat._

_ " __It is not a problem, we really did not have anything planned for the day, my only question that I have for you is how did you know that I was here, because I never told anyone that was here or even leaving Coruscant." Padme sat down on the couch and the handmaiden came over to Padme with tray of tea._

_ " __Well I did call your office and I was told that the Senate was on a month long break so then my thought was you would not stay there and that you would come here to your house in the Lake Country, so I just took a guess and then your droid told me that you were there at the house when I called this morning." Jamilia looked at the young couple a wonder did she interrupted something this morning._

_ " __I see, man it seems that I cannot get away from work." Padme said with small laugh._

_ " __Sorry to ruin your quiet vacation away from work but two days ago I got a call from a Prince Branndyn of Satturnline, and he would like to have a treaty with us, and he would also like to get some plasma from us and the only person I could count on in doing this treaty right was you, Padme." Jamilia gave Padme a small smile just before the service droid came into the room._

_ " __Lunch is served your Majesty." the droid announced._

_ " __Thank you I-49." Jamilia nodded to the droid before standing up._

_ " __I see and if I agree to do this treaty when do I have to leave for this trip?" Padme asked as they came to the table and Anakin came over to her chair and held it out for her after he held out the chair for Jamilia._

_ " __You will have two weeks before you will have to leave, and give you time to think about it, oh and Anakin can also go with you as your bodyguard and even as security for you too." Jamilia looked at the young girl sitting in front of her as a couple of service droids came into the room with the food and began serving lunch to the people sitting at the table._

_ " __That was very good and thank you for having us for lunch, and I will give you my answer in the middle of the week about heading out to Satturnline." Padme told Jamilia as they walked to the double doors of the private chambers._

_ " __That would be great and by then I would have the treaty written up and waiting for you that is if you decided to go that is, well you both have a great day." Jamilia walked with them into the hallway and hugged them goodbye._

_Padme nodded and hugged Jamilia back before her and Anakin left the Palace and the city, and headed back to the Lake house where they spent the rest of the day just relaxing and enjoying each other's company._

_After a quiet dinner with each other, Anakin went into the refresher and started the water in the tub, while Padme got two glasses of wine then they both climbed into the tub and cleaned each other and then even made love before laying back in the tub and relaxed before getting out and going to bed._

_Once in bed Anakin made slow and passionate love to Padme then afterwards they held each other as they drifted off to a peaceful sleep._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

_ " __You know that you did not have to come out of retirement Sabe." Padme looked at her ex-handmaiden, and her best friend._

_ " __Yeah I know but when Queen Jamilia asked me to help you out on this mission, and like you I too am on a little vacation, now just sit still so I can put this head dress on your head." Sabe smiled at her best friend through the mirror._

_ " __Man I hate this head dress, it looks like a giant spring running thru a bee hive, and my hair is always frizzed out too." Padme made a face as Sabe began pulling her hair through the spring looking head dress._

_ " __So my question I have is how did you get the Chosen One to be here with you, I am very surprise that the Jedi Council would even let him out of their sights." Sabe looked at Padme and saw her began to blush._

_ " __Well he had some time off and when they knew I was coming to Naboo, and they also know about the problems that we are having with the miners and laborers, and couple of weeks before I got home there was a couple of riots so they thought it would be a good idea to have him with me as a bodyguard." Padme stood up from the stool that she was sitting on while Sabe fixed her hair._

_ " __Then why do I get a feeling that you are not really telling me the whole truth about the two of you, and you do know that you can tell me anything and I promise not to say a word." Sabe came up behind Padme and zipped up her dress and held out the hood cloak._

_ " __Yes you are right there is something that I have not told anyone, and I mean that includes my family, for you see I am married and have been for over two and half years now, and before you say a word yes Anakin is my husband, so you see why we have kept our marriage a secret from everyone." Padme sat down and began putting on her shoes just as Anakin came into the room._

_ " __Um . . . hey did I miss something?" Anakin asked looking at the two women standing in the middle of the bedroom._

_ " __Nothing is going on, and don't you look very handsome Jedi Knight Skywalker, I will leave you two alone, because I need to get dress too." Sabe nodded to the very handsome man standing in front of her._

_The couple just nodded and watched the ex-handmaiden walk out of the bedroom._

_ " __Man I really hate this outfit, just give me my plain clothes any day." Anakin pulled at his collar as he came further into the room and sat down on the stool._

_ " __I know what you mean, like I was telling Sabe that I hate this head dress that I have on, Anakin quit pulling on the collar you are going to stretch it out and make it wrinkle, and you know that we have to look presentable to this Prince what's his name." Padme came over to Anakin and stood in front of him._

_ " __I know but this thing feels like it wants to choke me, and you look a little nervous." Anakin looked up at his wife and saw her wipe he hands on her dress, and then he reached out and pulled her close to him._

_ " __Yes I am nervous, I always get this way when it is the time meeting with someone new, I do not know why Jamilia cannot meet this person herself." Padme wrapped her arms around Anakin's neck before leaning downward and began kissing him._

_But their blissful time alone was cut short when there was a loud beeping sound coming from the cockpit of the ship._

_ " __We are coming up to the planet, I will let you finishing getting ready, I love you Padme." Anakin stood up and gave Padme a quick kiss before leaving the room just as Sabe came back into the room._

_Ten minutes later Padme along with Anakin and Sabe, they all walked down the ramp of the ship and waiting for them was the Crown Prince and his Prime Minister._

_ " __Welcome to Satturnline, I am Prince Branndyn and this is my Prime Minister Chase Lu Blunche, and you must be Senator Amidala of Naboo and it is a huge pleasure to meet you." the tall dark haired man came up to Padme and kissed her hand._

_ " __Thank you Your Highness and it too is a pleasure to meet you and Prime Minister Lu Blunche, and this is my bodyguard Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, and this is my handmaiden Sabe." Padme introduced her companions to the Prince._

_ " __Wow a Jedi Knight, well this is really a pleasure, I have always heard about them but never ever dreamed of meeting one, and it also a huge pleasure to meet another beautiful woman. Well if you are ready I can show you around our city and even the new plant that we have just built to house the plasma that we hope to get from your planet." Prince Branndyn motion for the small group of people to follow him, so that way they can get into the shuttle and tour the city and plant._

_After a long day of touring the city and plant on the planet of Satturnline, Padme finally retired to her guest apartments, which does include extra rooms for Anakin and Sabe._

_ " __Well good night you two and whatever you two do, please keep it quiet, because I really do not want to hear the two of you going at it." Sabe laughed at the couple as they got really cozy on the couch._

_ " __Ok we will be quiet, good night and hope that you sleep well and see you tomorrow morning." Padme leaned over and grabbed her cup of tea that was sitting on the table in front of the couch._

_ " __Night Sabe, and see you in the morning." Anakin lifted Padme off his lap and stood up to stretched._

_Padme finished her tea and she put her cup in the washer before coming up to Anakin and took his hand and led him to her bedroom, and once they were in the room they got undressed then climbed into the bed._

_Anakin pulled Padme to him as she wrapped her arms around him and they just held onto each other as they drifted off to sleep._


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

_Padme got up and got ready for her day at her office and thank goodness that she only has one meeting with some of the representatives today, and then she can go home at lunch and spend the rest of the day at home with Anakin who was coming over for lunch, but he was not going to be alone because Obi-Wan will be joining them too._

_ " __Good morning Padme breakfast is ready." Dorme came into the bedroom and was surprise to see that Padme was already dress for the day._

_ " __Good morning Dorme, thank you, can you make sure that you leave early from the office and come back here to make sure that lunch is ready shortly before I come back here. Jedi Master Obi-Wan and Anakin Skywalker will be joining us for lunch." Padme finished putting the clips in her hair as her friend came into the bedroom._

_ " __Ok that sounds good, do I have to make extra dinner today for Anakin?" Dorme looked at her friend and boss and gave her a smile._

_ " __Sure just in case, and if he cannot make it tonight then I can have it either for lunch or leftovers for the following night." Padme smiled as she walked out of the bedroom and headed for the kitchen._

_ " __Ok, so today you have only one meeting and will be heading here for lunch and then after lunch I do have a few things that I need to get done." Dorme went over to the small oven and pulled out the breakfast that she had made for her and Padme._

_ " __That is fine and you can have the rest of the day off when you leave the office today." Padme sat down at the small table and reaching for the cup of Caf that was sitting in her spot at the table._

_ " __Ok that sounds good to me, here you go eggs, bacon and fruit." Dorme put the plate of food down in front of Padme before putting down her own plate in her spot at the table._

_They sat there eating breakfast and as they ate Padme was telling Dorme about her month off at home on Naboo, and even her trip to Satturnline, but something told Padme that there was something not right about that place._

_ " __Well that was great thank you for breakfast, well we need to get going, and just let Threepio clean up this mess." Padme looked over at the golden droid who just walked into the room._

_ " __Yes Milady, I will clean up the dishes here, you must be get going or you will be late for your meeting." Threepio came up to the table and began clearing the table for his Mistress._

_ " __Thank you Threepio, so let us get going Dorme, oh and Threepio can you make sure that lunch will be ready before twelve and if Anakin and Obi-Wan get here before I get here make them at home please." Padme walked over to the door before she opened the door._

_Threepio just nodded and took the dishes over to the washer and put them in there before getting pan and also putting it into the washer, and then hitting the start button, then he went on to the daily chores for the day._

_Twenty minutes later Padme and Dorme walked into the office, Dorme went over to her desk and sat down while Padme walked into her office and got things together for her meeting that will be happening in about five minutes._

_ " __Ok everyone I will see you all next week so you all have a great day and week." Padme motion for the small group that the meeting was over._

_Everyone got up and said goodbye and headed out of the office and noticed that Dorme was not there, because she had left shortly before the meeting was over so she could head back to the apartment and to make sure that lunch was ready for the small luncheon that Padme was having._

_Padme followed the small group out of the office and she locked up the office before heading to her shuttle and headed back to her apartment so that way she can have a quiet lunch with her close friends and husband._

_ " __Hey guys am home, oh Prince Branndyn this is a total surprise." Padme walked into the room and not only did she see the two Jedi, but sitting with them was the Prince of Satturnline._

_ " __Senator Amidala I am sorry to come here uninvited but I was here on some business and I stopped at the Senate Building and one of the Senators told me where you lived and I when I got here I met up with Jedi Knight Skywalker." Prince Branndyn nodded over to Anakin._

_ " __I see, welcome to my home and I can make room for one more for my small luncheon." Padme came over to the Prince and shook his hand._

_ " __Well thank you for the invite but I really cannot stay for lunch, but I was hoping that you can join me for dinner tonight?" the Prince asked as he looked at Padme as he was undressing her with his eyes._

_ " __Thank you for your invite for dinner, but I am sorry to say that I already have dinner plans for tonight and even for the rest of the week." Padme moved away from him because she was feeling very uneasy to be around him._

_ " __I see then maybe lunch then." He bowed his head to Padme._

_ " __Um sure, but I cannot leave the Senate Building but we can have lunch down in the restaurant at the Senate Building if that is ok with you." Padme nodded and know that she would feel a lot better if she was surround by other people._

_ " __That is fine how about in two days?" Prince Branndyn nodded and gave Padme a smile before he started heading for the door._

_ " __Two days then, hope that you enjoy your stay here on Coruscant and have a great day." Padme nodded back and followed the man to the door and opened it up for him._

_Padme shut the door and then leaned back against it for a parsec as she was trying to ease the eerie feeling that she got from him, straighten herself up she walked back into the living room to where everyone was still sitting._

_ " __Are you ok Padme?" Obi-Wan gave Padme a worried look._

_ " __Yes I am fine, am just glad that he is gone." Padme came over to the chair and sat down._

_ " __There is something about that man that I do not like." Dorme looked at the small group._

_ " __Excuse Milady lunch is ready." Threepio came into the room and announced that lunch was ready._

_Everyone got up and headed for the kitchen and they sat down at the small table as two serving droids began putting down the plates in front of the people sitting around the table._

_Two hours later everyone left and Padme went into her room and had the shades lower all throughout the apartment so that the late afternoon sun would stop coming through the windows._

_Getting undress down to her under clothes Padme then climbed into her bed and laid down for a two hour nap._

_Later that night after a very quiet dinner with Anakin, they went into her tub and just laid back in the hot water and just relaxed before heading off to bed where they just cuddled up in each other's arms and falling into a deep sleep._


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

_ " __Morning Angel." Anakin looked down at the woman that is laying in his arms._

_ " __Morning to you too, I am so glad that we do not have any plans for today, because I really would like to stay right here for a few more hours. I have not felt so relax in a long time, and that is because you with me." Padme snuggled closer to Anakin, and closed her eyes and started to drift back to sleep._

_ " __I know what you mean because I feel the same thing. Sleep tight my beautiful Angel." Anakin leaned his head down and kissed the top of Padme's head, before closing his eyes and drifting back to sleep too._

_Two hours later Anakin woke up because he thought heard a buzzing sound coming from somewhere in the distance, just before he could close his eyes he heard that dreaded clanking metal sound coming closer to the bedroom. He quickly got out of bed and grabbed his lightsaber._

_ " __Excuse me Milady but . . . Oh My!" Threepio stopped in his tracks when he saw Anakin standing up on the side of the bed with his lightsaber activated._

_ " __What . . . Oh sorry Threepio." Anakin shutting down his lightsaber._

_ " __What is going on, um . . . Anakin are you ok?" Padme sat up and noticed that Anakin was standing next to the bed with his lightsaber in his hands._

_ " __Sorry . . . I guess the sound of Threepio's feet remind me of the battle droids that I sometime hear in my sleep, or when I do sleep out in the battlefields. What do you want Threepio?" Anakin sat down on the bed and put his saber down on the night stand beside him._

_ " __That is understandable sir, after all the battles that you have seen and even been in, oh Ms. Padme your mother called and she would like for you to call her back, and also I came to let you know that brunch is being served in five minutes." Threepio looked at the couple and bowed before turning around and headed out of the room._

_ " __Great now I wonder what she wants, and we better get up and eat something because I am getting a little hungry." Padme smiled over to Anakin before getting up and out of the bed and waking over to the chair and grabbing her robe._

_ " __I take it that you really do not want to be with your family?" Anakin bent down and picked up his robe that he had dropped on the floor the night before._

_ " __Yes I would like to see them, but let's just say my mom said something that really pissed me off." Padme tied the belt around herself before walking out of the bedroom._

_Anakin tied his belt on his robe and also walked out of the bedroom and went over to the double door and stepped outside on the patio and saw how low the clouds were over the mountains that were just across the lake and he laid his head back and sniffed the air and all he could smell was the storm that was heading their way, walking over to the railing he closed his eyes and began to meditate._

_Padme went over to her communication desk and turn on her communicator and called her parents' house._

_ " __Padme sweetie, your protocol droid told me that you were still in bed, do you know that it is almost noon." Jobal answered her communicator._

_ " __Morning to you too, I came here to get some peace and quiet, and it has is the first time that I have slept in a while, so what can I do for you mom." Padme saw Threepio take a tray out onto the patio._

_ " __Oh I see, then I am so sorry to have woke you up, well your father and I would like for you to come and have dinner with us tonight." Jobal saw her husband go to the door and took a message ball from the droid that was standing at their door._

_ " __Um . . . I see well am not the only one here, I do have a bodyguard with me, Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, so if I come to dinner he will also be coming with me too." Padme looked over to the double doors and she could see Anakin standing by the railing and she could also tell that he was meditating._

_ " __I see . . . isn't he the young man that came with you to the house when you had to come here because someone was trying to kill you. I always wonder what happen to him he seemed like such a nice young man and sure he can come to dinner with you." Jobal nodded and even gave her husband a smile because she was hoping that the special guest will be joining them for dinner too._

_ " __Sure mom we would love to have dinner with you and daddy, well I need to go Threepio is setting out our lunch on the patio and I would like to eat my lunch before it gets cold." Padme saw Threepio take out a tea tray out to the patio._

_ " __That is so wonderful, please be here between 5 and 5:30 dinner will be served at 6, ok you have a great day and see you later then." Jobal shut the communication link before Padme could say anything to her._

_ " __Ok between 5 or 5:30, man I hate when she does that." Padme said to herself as she stood up and headed for the patio._

_Walking outside Padme looked at the small table and saw that Threepio had it all set for lunch, then she looked towards the lake and saw Anakin just standing next to the railing and was still meditating._

_She went over to the right side of Anakin, and looked at the Island that was across from them before she looked up and tried to see the mountains, but could not because of the low laying clouds that was heading towards them and she also could hear the rumblings of thunder as the storm was coming closer to them._

_ " __What did your mother want?" Anakin asked without opening his eyes._

_ " __We are to be at their house for dinner tonight, well lunch is ready so we better start eating before the storm hits." Padme turned and walked over to the small table and sat down._

_Anakin nodded and opened his eyes and turned away from the sight of the lake and walked over to the table that Padme was sitting out and sat down and began eating his lunch._

_Five hours later Padme and Anakin was sitting in the living room of the Naberrie's house and was waiting for the special guest that was coming to have dinner with them._

_The doorbell buzzed and the protocol droid went to the door and opened it up and the guest came walking into the room._

_ " __Your Highness it is so great that you could join us for dinner, so please come in and meet my youngest daughter . . ." Jobal came up to her guest and greeting him._

_ " __Senator Amidala my this is such a lovely surprise." the man came over to Padme and gave her a welcoming kiss on both cheeks._

_ " __Prince Branndyn this is a surprise, and you remember Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker." Padme stepped back so that she could stand closer to Anakin._

_ " __Um . . . Jedi Skywalker this is surprise that you seem to be with the Senator every time I see her." Prince Branndyn somewhat gave Anakin a dirty look because he would want to have some time with Padme without the Jedi standing right over her._

_ " __Sorry but I have to be with her, because it is my duty to watch over her and make sure that nothing happens to her." Anakin returned his look._

_ " __Excuse me Mistress but dinner is ready." the servicing girl came into the room and looked from the two men standing in the middle of the room before looking over to Jobal._

_ " __That is great news so please follow me to the table." Jobal motion for everyone to follow her to the dining room to where the formal dinner was set up for the guests._

_All through dinner everyone made small talk about things that was going on since the last time Branndyn and Padme saw each other, and it was an hour after dinner the guest left and headed back to the places they were staying out._

_Once Padme walked in the house she made her way to the bedroom and got undress before putting on her blue night gown and climbing into bed. Anakin told her that he was going to do a security sweep to make sure that they were the only ones there at the house, all because there was something about the Prince that he did not like._

_After sensing nothing but him and Padme at the house he stayed outside on the patio and meditated some before going back into the house making sure that everything was locked up, and the lights turned off before climbing into bed and pulling Padme into his arms before closing his eyes and falling into a peaceful sleep._


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

_ " __And I will take a look into that problem and I may find that there is a solution to it, and I will let you know what I find at our next meeting, so if we do not have anything else then I will call this meeting at an end." Padme looked at the four other people who were sitting around her office._

_ " __No Milady, and I believe that was the major issue that we have at this time around, and thank you so much for coming up with a solution to the latest issue, I know that Queen Jamilia will be very happy to know that you have come up with the solution. We hope that you have a great day and we will see you next week." the chairman for the House of Respesentives of Naboo looked at the other three people of the Committee who all nodded in agreement._

_ " __Ok then you all have a great day too, and I will see you next week." Padme got up from her seat as the others did the same and she followed them out of the office to her waiting room._

_The four people left and Padme went back into her office and shut the door before sitting down at her desk, once she sat down she opened the bottom drawer and pulled out her lunch container and broke open the heating pack before putting her lunch container in it._

_Once she had her lunch heating up she then turned on the monitor and put the data chip that the Aide from the Chancellor's office had sent over for her to look over because this was one of the issues that was going to be brought up in the Senate Session today after lunch._

_ " __Great more planets wanting supplies, medical personal, small army force and last but not lease money." Padme said mostly to herself as she read three of the twenty items that was coming up in the Senate._

_She pulled out the data chip and put in another one and began looking at it when there was a knock on her door and she looked up and had a huge smile on her face when she saw three people standing in the door way._

_ " __Masters Yoda, Windu and Obi-Wan this is a pleasant surprise please come in and have a seat." Padme stood up from her seat and bowed to the Three Jedi._

_The Jedi came into the room and took a seat in the chairs that was in front of her desk._

_ " __So what can I do for the Jedi Council?" Padme sat back down and looked at the three Jedi that are sitting in front of her._

_ " __Well we have gotten a call from someone on a planet that is in an area called the Unexplored Region." Master Windu looked at the young Senator and hoping that she would help them out._

_ " __I see and what problem do they have that they would not need the Jedi, but a Senator too, um . . . did you go to the Chancellor and talk to him." Padme looked at the three guys._

_" __They really do not want our Government involved, plus there is something about the Chancellor that we do not like, and this is really a Jedi business, not the Senate business, well anyway if you do help out you will be with me, Master Obi-Wan and Jedi Knight Skywalker." Master Windu motion over to Obi-Wan._

_ " __I see in a way you are going against the Chancellor and doing something that he will believe is his business and he will send in a corrupted Senator to these people and take everything away from these people instead of really helping them out, well the only thing I can say is . . . count me in." Padme smiled at the three Jedi Masters._

_ " __Thank you so very much and I know that you are off next week, so we can set up a time for us to go then." Master Yoda nodded his head as the other two Jedi stood up from the chairs._

_ " __That sounds great to me, um . . . yes Dorme?" Padme stood up also and then saw her friend standing in the door way._

_ " __Oh sorry to interrupt I did not know that you were in a meeting, but your parents are here to see." Dorme looked at the three people who were coming to the door with Padme._

_ " __That is fine Ms. Dorme we were just leaving and we are sorry that we came here without an appointment, but we really needed to talk to her about something, and thank you Senator Amidala and we will get back to you tomorrow evening." Master Windu told Dorme as they walked out of Padme's office._

_ " __That is not a problem and you know that the Jedi Council is always welcome to come to me for anything, mom and dad what a surprise . . . oh my Prince Branndyn this is a total surprise." Padme looked away from the Jedi and over to her parents and was in total shock to see the Prince standing in her waiting room._

_ " __Oh sorry to come unannounced but Dorme told us that it was lunch time for you and that did not have any more meeting today so she thought it was fine for us to see you before have to go in the Session of the Senate." Jobal looked at Padme who was standing by the hovel chair of the Grand Master Jedi Yoda._

_ " __I see, oh mom, dad and Prince Branndyn these three are the members of the Jedi Council, Masters Obi-Wan Kenobi and Mace Windu and Grand Master Jedi Yoda." Padme introduced everyone to each other._

_ " __It is very nice to meet you all, and we will talk tomorrow, and we really need to get back to the Temple." Master Yoda looked and nodded to the three people and with the Force he could tell that there was something evil about the Prince, but at the moment he could not tell what, but very soon he will know what the man is hiding._

_The Jedi left the office and headed back to the Temple and as for Padme she showed the three people into her office and closed the door behind them._

_ " __Please have a seat, and please excuse me if I eat while we talk, but I have ten minutes to eat before heading into the Senate Chamber when the Session starts." Padme came around her desk and sat down and grabbed the container warmer and opened it up and grabbed the food container then she began eating the food that she brought for lunch._

_ " __Padme! They really should give you more time to have lunch so that way you do not have to eat your food quickly and even at your desk." Jobal looked totally in shock that Padme was eating her food at her desk._

_ " __Mom they do give us time for lunch, but the meeting that I had earlier somewhat ran late which ate into the time that I had with another meeting, which just left shortly before the Jedi came here, and they were just here for five minutes before you guys and we are in Session until midnight tonight, so with that said what can I help you guys with, and can we make it quick because my time is ticking." Padme stirred the food before taking bite of a veggie._

_ " __I understand and that is fine, man you guys sure do work long hours around here, ok we will get to the point because I too have a meeting that I need to get to in about twenty minutes." Prince Branndyn looked at the man and woman before he nodded to Ruwee._

_ " __Ok, well the reason why we are here, is to let you know that we are happy to announce a wonderful reunion that will be happening very soon." Ruwee smiled at his youngest daughter._

_ " __Um . . . ok . . . um what did you do daddy?" Padme looked at her father and was afraid to know why he was smiling at her and even have the Prince here with them, and she got this feeling that she is not going to like what was about to be said._

_ " __What your father is trying to say is sweetie is you and Prince Branndyn here are to be married." Jobal looked at her husband and giving him this look that really was not to pleasant._

_ " __Do what . . . um . . . I see, well I really hate to say this but no I will not marry the Prince here and no matter what you three have to say." Padme looked at the three of them like they have lost their minds._

_ " __Oh you really do not have a choice Padme, for you see we have a marriage contract between the two of us and it cannot be broken so our wedding will be taking place in about four weeks, so now if you will excuse us we need to go so that the Senator here can get ready for the Senate Session, and I do believe you both have other things to do so I need to head for my meeting good day Milady." Prince Branndyn stood up and bowed his head to Padme and waited for the elder couple to get up and say bye to their daughter before they walked out of the office and went their separate ways._

_Padme just sat there in total shock in what she just heard, and she hated to do what her Anakin really did not want to do but now they really did not have a choice . . . they were going to have to tell her parents that they are married._

_Padme hurried and finished up her lunch before getting things together before her and Dorme left the office and walked into the Senate Chamber and got into their repulsorpod and waited for the Session to start._


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6_**

_ " __You are so very welcome Obi-Wan and please keep me up dated on the supplies that we are sending them." Padme told the holo-gram from Obi-Wan as he and Anakin were taking off from the planet that they had been helping out with supplies for the past couple of weeks._

_ " __Thank you Padme we are very glad that you could have taken time from your busy schedule to help us out, well we are leaving now, and if all goes well we should be landing on Coruscant and hour after you." Obi-Wan watched Anakin began to pull back on the wheel and pull up the lever that was between them and the ship began to lift off the ground._

_ " __It is not a problem you do know that you guys can always count on me to help you guys out, all you have to do is ask, oh and if you guys are not too tired would you like to have dinner at my place." Padme smiled at Obi-Wan and stroked his beard before he nodded._

_ " __That sounds great to me come on Obi-Wan a good home cooked dinner and not the mush that we will be getting at the Temple." Anakin looked over to Obi-Wan and gave him a pouty face that he used to give him when he was younger and mostly when he wanted something._

_ " __Do not give me that look because you know that look does not work on me anymore and you are right about one thing a good home cooked meal would be better in what we would have at the Temple, so to answer your question Padme we would love to have dinner with you at your place." Obi-Wan shook his head at Anakin and then gave Padme a huge smile to let her know that they well be having dinner with her._

_ " __Ok that sounds great . . . what the . . . um . . . guys something just hit my ship." Padme felt her ship shake as something hit it from behind._

_ " __Padme what is going on, is everything ok?" Anakin called out when he saw fear come to her face._

_ " __Um . . . no things are not right here, damn I just lost my engines . . . um . . . guys my ship is about to be boarded." Padme looked back when she heard the hatch of her ship being cut open by whoever was about to board the ship._

_ " __Padme hit the tracker on your com-link and we will come for you ok, we are on our way to you now." Anakin pulled the lever downward just as Obi-Wan hit a button that active the tracker signal on Padme's Com-link, before they went into hyperspace._

_Padme did what Anakin asked her to do and she bend down and put the Com-link down in her boots so that way no one will find it, she had just sat back up in her seat when the Pirates came on board the ship._

_" __Well, well Senator Amidala is it this a huge surprise, I did not know this is your ship, I always thought you had that huge silver ship, and it was flown by someone else and you always have someone with you too, so this is a shock only to find you all alone." Hondo Ohnaka stepped into the cockpit._

_ " __Hello Hondo, well there are times that I want to be alone, and you do know that if you take me someone will come after you if I am not back to Coruscant tonight, and of course they will send the Jedi and you do know what happen the last time you dealt with the Jedi, and if I remember correctly they kicked your butt." Padme just looked at the pirate, and she could also tell that he had been drinking some kind of spice rum._

_ " __Well this time they will have to do what I say because am going to use you as my shield, so they will have to hurt you before they will hurt me." Hondo gave Padme an evil smile before reaching out and pulling her out of her seat._

_The only thing Padme could do was do what the Pirates wanted her to do, and without fighting with them, so she let them led her to their ship and once on the ship Hondo took her to a room and pushed into it before he closed and locked the door behind him._

_ " __You sit out here and make sure that she will not try to come out." Hondo pushed one of his men in front of the door before he turned away and headed four doors away and going into that room._

_ " __Ok her signal is getting stronger and there it is." Anakin pointed out the window at a ship that is in front of them._

_ " __Ok just hit the engines so that way they cannot get away from us." Obi-Wan took over the flying while Anakin took up the guns._

_Anakin manned the guns and hit the two engines that caused the ship to stop dead in space, and then he went to the hatch and active the boarding tube._

_Obi-Wan active his saber and began cutting through the Pirates' ship's hatch, while Anakin active his saber so he could back up Obi-Wan._

_Once they were through and onto the ship the fight did not last very long mostly because the Pirates were drunk and asleep where they had fallen down at._

_ " __You get Padme while I go and find Hondo." Obi-Wan looked around at the Pirates and realized who he was dealing with._

_Anakin nodded and with saber in hand he headed to the sleeping quarters and found the room that Padme was in because of the drunken Pirate that was guarding her door._

_ " __Anakin you are here." Padme came up to Anakin and put her arms around him and kissed him._

_ " __Yes am always here for you, now come on we need to get you out of here before the Pirates figure out what is going on." Anakin kissed her quickly before taking her hand and lead her out of the room and to the other ship._

_Once they got onto their ship the separated from the other ship leaving a huge hole where the hatch way used to be at, and they made their way back to Coruscant._

_It was three hours later they were landing on Padme's private landing platform, they all went inside the apartment and true to her words Padme fixed the two Jedi a home cooked meal, and once they had finished their dinner both Obi-Wan and Anakin left the apartment while Padme headed straight for her bed. Only to be woken up an hour later by Anakin who came to bed and wrapped his arms around Padme and they both drifted off to sleep._


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7_**

_ " __Morning Senator Amidala." The Chancellor's aide turned and looked at Padme and Dorme as they walked into the office._

_ " __Um . . . morning . . . is here something I can do for you?" Padme the man standing in the middle of the room._

_ " __I was sent here by the Chancellor, he sent me here to tell you that your presence is wanted in his office now." The aide looked at the two women before moving towards them and door._

_ " __Um . . . I see please tell him that I will be here in five parsec." Padme looked at the aide before turning to look at Dorme and nodded to her._

_ " __Yes milady." was all Dorme said knowing what Padme was thinking and she headed over to her desk and sat down._

_ " __Yes Senator I will let him know that you will be seeing him soon." the aide walked out of the office and headed down to the Chancellor's office._

_ " __I wonder what is so important that he would want to see you this early in the morning." Dorme looked at Padme and noticed a nervous look come across Padme's face._

_ " __I agree with you, what he wants from me makes me nervous, you know my feelings about this man and I still believe that he has had something to do with that assassination attmpt on my life, even though he said it was Count Dooku, well when the delegation and repersentives come for their meeting let them know that I will be with them as soon as I can, let them know that I am with the Chancellor, well let me put this stuff in my office then I will head down to the Chancellor's office." Padme headed for her office and unlocked the door and walked inside._

_Padme went over to her desk and put her stuff that she needed for her meetings today, in the bottom desk drawer, before relocking up it and headed out of her office and also locking it up again._

_ " __I will see you when you get back and I will let everyone know that you will be back soon." Dorme smiled at Padme before getting up and began making tea and Caf, before going back to her seat and call down to the restaurant and order some finger sandwiches and sweet cakes as they wait for Padme to come back for their meeting._

_Padme left her office and headed down the hallway to where the Chancellor's office is located, finally reaching the doors she comes into the receiving office._

_ " __I will let him know that you are here to see him now." the office aide looked up from his monitor._

_ " __Thank you." Padme nodded to the man._

_The aide stood up and headed for the Chancellor's main office and went inside and closed the door behind him, and as she waited for the aide to come back Padme began looking around the room and she noticed that a couple of paintings was of Naboo, and a couple of sculptures were from local artists from Naboo too._

_ " __Ah Senator Amidala it is a pleasure to see you this morning and thank you for coming quickly." Palpatine came up to Padme with a wide smile on his face._

_ " __Oh . . . Chancellor Palpatine, um . . . thank you, your aide did tell me that you wanted to see me as soon as possible so here I am." Padme turned to see the creepy old man standing right behind her._

_ " __I see, well please lets go into my office." Palpatine motion for her to follow him to his office._

_Padme follows the older man into the other room and watches the older man take his seat behind his massive desk, and she goes over to one of the small chairs that were in front of the desk._

_ " __Ok can you please tell me why am here, I do have meetings today." Padme looked at the man and trying to show him that she was not scared of him._

_ " __I understand that you have other people to see you today, and meetings, but this will only take a few minutes, I have something I want you to do for me and for the Republic too." Palpatine leaned forward putting his elbows on his desk before lacing his fingers together._

_ " __Ok what is that you want me to do for the Republic." Padme sat back into the chair._

_ " __Well I know that you have been in contact with the head of the government of the planet Satturnline, well I want you to go and talk to the head of this government and see if you can't convince them to join our Galactic Senate and the Republic of course." Palpatine smiled as he saw a discussing look come across Padme's face._

_ " __I see and yes I have met Prince Branndyn of Satturnline a couple of times, I really don't think he will join us, but I will try and get him to join us but I cannot promise that he will listen to me." Padme looked at Palpatine as a shiver went down her spine because she knows that she has to head to that slimy person that she was hoping to never see again._

_ " __Oh so you know the person that you need to talk to, well that is good news here is the terms. I want to give to the people of Satturnline." Palpatine reaches over to his top drawer and picked up a data chip, before handing it over to Padme._

_ " __Unfortunlly I know him, ok I will give it to him but I cannot promise that he will agree to any of your terms. If I cannot get him to do so you may have to come see him in person to do it." Padme took the chip from the Chancellor and giving him a warning that he may be talking to the Prince himself._

_ " __From your tone you don't seem to like this person, and we will see what happens when you get back here." Palpatine was not smiling when she gave him her attitude voice._

_ " __Sorry sir I did not mean to give you an attitude but let's just say the man is not to be trusted, and there is something about him that is not right, what am not sure it seems he is hiding something." Padme looked straight at him to let him know that he too needs to be careful with this person._

_ " __I see, well thank you for your warning and I will keep my eyes on him and the system around is planet too, well I must let you get going for your meetings that you are having today." Palpatine stood up as did Padme._

_ " __Oh when do you want me to leave for Satturnline?" Padme looked at him as he came around his desk and lead her to the office door._

_ " __Oh sorry, you can have all of next week, the only things that is going on is small stuff and even am not going to be there here either, I think I will head home to Naboo for a few days myself." Palpatine open the door and let Padme head out before him._

_ " __Ok then I will leave early this weekend, and you have a great break at home and I will let you know how things are when we get back here." Padme shook Palpatine's hand and then turned and nodded to the aide before leaving the office and headed back to her office._

_She was coming to her office when she saw the small group of people that she was going to have a meeting with in a couple of minutes._

_ " __Senator Amidala is not here at the moment, she was called to see the Chancellor but she should be here shortly so please have a seat, and there is some food, Caf and tea." Dorme looked at the small group that came into the room._

_ " __I am right here Dorme, so please everyone get something to eat and drink and we can have our meeting right here, just let me get my stuff then we can start whenever you guys are ready." Padme walked in behind the group and smiled at everyone and motion over to the food and drinks._

_Everyone said thank you and went over and began getting the finger food and drinks while Padme went into her office and put the data chip that the Chancellor gave her in her desk drawer after she grabbed the stuff she needed for her meeting._

_Finally after a very long day of trying to come up with some solutions to some of the problems that the people of Naboo were having was hoping that they could get some answers in the Senate, both Padme and Dorme finally came home and they had a very quiet night with dinner and watching shows on the holo-net._

_Four days later Padme was just putting the last dress into her traveling bag when Dorme came into the bedroom with Padme's tea._

_ " __I would like for you to sit in the Senate session, and I know there really isn't anything going on, but I would like for you just there to record everything just in case something does come up that I may want to voice on. I should be gone for only three days or four at the most." Padme closed her bag, and then took the cup from Dorme and took a sip of the tea._

_ " __Ok that sounds good, and I have sent messages to everyone that there will be no meeting this week, and that you will set up appointments to see them when you get back." Dorme grabbed the bag and followed Padme out of the room and she carried the bag to the door._

_ " __Thank you that sounds good, good morning Typho are you ready?" Padme looked at the man that came into the room._

_ " __Morning Padme, yes am ready and so is the ship we are ready whenever you are." the Chief of Security looked at both women who came into the room._

_ " __Let me get a travel cup and then we can go, see you soon Dorme and please take care." Padme looked at her best friend and saw tears come to her friend's eyes._

_ " __Yes Padme and am afraid that something will happen, I know and I will try to think positive and I will see you in a few days and good luck in whatever that evil man has you doing for him." Dorme wiped the tear away and handing Padme the travel cup, and gave her a hug before watching her friend leave the apartment with the Chief of Security._

_Padme walked down the hallway to the landing platform and to the waiting ship, once on board and settled in the ship took off and took Padme to the one place she did not really want to be._

_Five hours later the ship landed and waiting for them was Prince Branndyn and his Prime Minister at the bottom of the ramp._

_ " __Senator Amidala this is such a wonderful surprise, I got a call from the Chancellor and he told me that he was sending someone but he did not tell me who would be showing up and am so very happy that it is you that is here, so please lets get inside and dinner is ready for us." Branndyn smiled as he saw Padme come down the ramp but his smile got even bigger when he saw that she was followed by Security Personnel and that is all._

_ " __Prince Branndyn it is pleasant to see you too, and dinner sounds great." Padme came up to him and giving him a welcoming hug and kiss on the cheeks._

_ " __I noticed that you don't have a Jedi Knight with you this time around." Branndyn nodded to Captain Typho, who nodded back._

_ " __Um. . . Jedi Knight Skywalker was not able to come due to the fact that he is away on a mission." Padme slightly moved away from the Prince and then they began walking towards the inside of the palace._

_ " __Well am sorry to hear that he could not join us please come with me and see to my other guests." Branndyn put his hand on the small of Padme's back as to move her forward to the dining room._

_Walking into the dining room Padme had a bigger surprise, her parents were sitting at the dining table and they all smiled at her and was also happy to see that she was alone and did not have a Jedi Knight with her._

_ " __Mom, dad this is a surprise." Padme looked at them as she sat down across from them._

_ " __Padme yes this is surprise, we are here to set the wedding date for the end of this week." Jobal smiled at the young people._

_ " __Um . . . excuse me, I was not informed about this and I cannot get married, this weekend because I was hoping to be back in the Senate in four days." Padme looked at her mother and giving her and evil eye too._

_ " __We will talk about this later, and there will be a wedding at the end of the week rather you like it or not do I make myself clear." Jobal told her youngest child, and giving her a look as not to push her on the matter._

_So all through dinner Padme stayed pretty quiet while the couple and the Prince made most of the arrangement of the wedding, when they decided to make Padme a little happy and give her some time to let the Chancellor know that she will be leaving the Senate, at the end of next week, and she will be married next weekend._

_After dinner Padme headed to her room and settled down, and then waited until everything was quiet Padme headed down to her ship and closed up the hatch and then went over to the communication center and dialed up Anakin's number and hoped that he would be able to pick up and talk to her._

_ " __Hey, can you come to Satturnline, I really need you here." Padme begged Anakin as tears came to eyes._

_ " __Let me guess you were forced to go there, I will be there in about two hours." Anakin had a feeling that this was either her parents doing or someone else._

_ " __Ok I will be up and waiting, and land somewhere far from the palace, and no my parents had nothing to do with me being here, it was Palpatine that sent me here." Padme gave Anakin a small smile._

_ " __I should have known he would be behind this, ok I will do that see you soon and I love you Padme." Anakin smiled back at her._

_ " __I love you too, Ani see you soon." Padme smiled at her husband before disconnecting their communication._

_Padme went back into the palace and up to her room and climbed into bed, then she fell sound asleep and just waited until Anakin showed up and then she can feel a lot better knowing that he was with her to keep her safe from this evil person._


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8_**

_Four men came up to the man in black, who was standing next to the diagram of a huge building that showed a diagram of the top part of the building._

_ " __Ok listen up we will be entering here, and you two will enter here so that way you can put the guards to sleep while the two of us will get inside the apartment and you will make sure that who is in the apartment will be put to sleep too, and then I will also get the Senator and make sure that she too is asleep." the man in black told the other three men who were also now standing around the map._

_The men nodded and then they went to check on their gear and making sure that they all had the gas balls that will be putting the guards and whoever else was in the apartment asleep._

_The ship stopped at the top of the building and the small group of men descended from the ship and from the roof they found the vents that they need to use to get inside the building._

_ " __Dinner was really great, thank you Padme." Master Yoda smiled at his hostess._

_ " __You are very welcome Yoda, you know that you and the Jedi are always welcome here." Padme smiled back at the old Jedi Master._

_ " __We are very honor to have a great friend in you. Well it is getting late and I must Meditate." Yoda moved his hover chair to the living room._

_ " __Ok and you have a great night and hope to see you and the Council soon." Padme walked next to the hover chair and opened the door to her private landing platform._

_Padme bowed her head to the Grand Master Jedi and watched him board his speeder, she shut the door and walked back into the kitchen and cleaned up the dirty dishes and then she heard a strange noise coming from her living room._

_ " __Hello Dorme are you back . . . what the . . . Branndyn what are you doing here . . . what is . ." was all Padme said before falling to the floor and everything went black._

_Five hours later the ship began to land in the hanger bay of the palace._

_ " __Take the Senator to the room that she used while she was last here." the man in black told one of the masked men that was standing in front of him._

_ " __Yes my lord." the masked man bowed his head before going into the room that Padme was laying in._

_ " __You do know that this could be an act of war Your Highness." the Prime Minister came on board the ship and watched the two men carried Padme off the ship._

_ " __How can that be Jasper when no one knows that she is gone, and when someone does find out she is gone it will be too late for she will be my wife." Branndyn gave his Prime Minister an evil smile._

_ " __Do not give me that look, what is going on when someone does find out and they send an army here to get the Senator back." the older man gave the younger man a meaningful look._

_ " __Then she will just have to disappeared, and no one will ever find her, and as for the army if they come here then it is then I who would declare war on the Republic for sticking their noses in our lives and business." Branndyn stood up from the chair that he was sitting in before walking pass the Minister and off the ship and into his private apartment in the palace._

_Yoda sat back in the speeder and was trying to figure out who could have just kidnapped Senator Amidala and then the only person who may know would be a young Jedi Knight._

_ " __Sorry to wake you up young Skywalker, but I have some bad news." Yoda saw a very sleepy looking Anakin._

_ " __It is ok Master, I just got this very bad feeling that something just happen." Anakin yawned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes._

_ " __I see and does this bad feeling have anything to do with a female?" Yoda saw the answer that he knew came to Anakin's face._

_ " __Um . . . yes Master it does involved someone that I know very well, oh . . . Padme! What happen to her." Anakin saw the look on the old Master's face and what the feeling he had was true._

_ " __Senator was taken by someone, I was just leaving when I witness her being taken, all I know is that the people were all in black and masked do you know anyone who would wanted her kidnapped." Yoda told the young man._

_ " __I see, well I do have a feeling of who may behind this." Anakin could only think of one person and he would do anything to have her too._

_ " __Well I do have this crest that the head person had this ring on and I am sending you the image that is on the ring." Yoda hit a button on his Com-link and sent the holo-graph of the image to Anakin._

_ " __That bastard, yes I know who has her, but if you do send an army there to rescue her he can say it is an act of war." Anakin saw the image of the crest and it made his blood boil._

_ " __I take it that you know this person, and I take it that you have a plan to get her and bring her back here alive, and make sure that we do not go to war with this person. I see." Yoda gave the young Jedi Knight a smile._

_ " __Yes master I do have a plan, and I believe I can get into the palace and get her out and home before anyone will know that she is gone." Anakin smiled back as a plan began to come into his head._

_ " __Then good luck young one, and May the Force be with You." Yoda nodded his head._

_ " __Thank you Master, and May the Force be with You too." Anakin returned his nod and then disconnected the communication._

_Now the only thing Anakin hoped that he could get her out of there without someone dying if there is fight._

_Then another thought came to his mind, it may be better if he had back up, and there was only one person that he would have with him guarding his back, but it will have to wait until morning. Anakin laid back down and closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep._


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9_**

_The foggy haze began to lift and Padme began to slowly opening up her eyes only to see that things are still very blurry and even slightly dark._

_Padme tried to move her head, but like her body it felt really heavy and for some odd reasoning she hurt all over._

_ " __Please Milady you must lay back down." the young maid came up to Padme and helped her to lay back down._

_ " __Where am I . . . oww my head and body hurts . . . how long have I been here?" Padme laid back and began lining her very dry lips._

_ " __Here drink this, you are Satturnline, and you have been here for a day and that is because of the gas that has cause your body to hurt, there you go, now try and get some more sleep and I will inform his Highness that you are awake." the maid put the cup back on the nightstand before standing up._

_The only thing Padme could do is lay back down and going back to sleep._

_ " __What will happen when they learn that it was you who kidnapped the Senator." The Prime Minister looked at the Prince and was afraid of what the Galactic Senate or even the the Republic would do if they knew who took the young Senator._

_ " __They will never know, and if they do come for her it will be too late because we will be married." the second man looked at the older man._

_ " __With our luck they will send two Jedi to come here and get her, and you know I have a feeling that they will send that young Jedi that is always with her, what is his name again?" the older man looked at the Prince and saw him sneer at him when he mention the Jedi._

_ " __Great, and I do not have time to worry about him at the moment and I will deal with him when the time comes, and I believe his name is Skywalker or something like that, well it now time to wake up my sleeping wife." the younger man had a scared look on his face when he mention the young Jedi's name._

_Branndyn turned away from the older man and headed down the stairs and to the throne room for his meetings._

_The Prime Minister just shook his head in disbelief and then headed off towards his room and was thinking what he was going to do next and knowing that if he was even caught he would die for it._

_Padme just laid there and could not believe what she just over heard, so it was Branndyn that is behind her kidnapping, so now her only thought was how she was going to get out of here or try to send out a message to Anakin. She closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep for the fourth time today._

_ " __Good evening Milady, I am Marge and I am here to get you ready for dinner with his Highness." the older lady came into the room and giving the younger woman a smile as she went over to the wash bowl and poured the hot water into the bowl._

_ " __Um . . . good evening Marge, I am not really feeling hungry, am still feeling light headed from whatever drugs that was used to knock me out cold, so could you please tell his Highness that I will not be joining him for dinner." Padme sat up and felt the room began to slightly spin around again._

_ " __Oh no Milady I cannot do that because he told me that you will join him or he will come in here and get you himself, so please just do as I ask and get ready." the older lady looked at Padme with fear in her eyes._

_ " __Ok fine so let me guess he threaten you in some way, ok and you will have to help me get me to my feet and let me stand against something because the room is still spinning around." Padme looked over at the older woman and gave her a nod of understanding and just wondering what he had threaten to do to this poor older lady._

_ " __Thank you Milady." Marge just nodded back and gave Padme a weak smile._

_Marge helped Padme get out of the bed and even dressed before leading her slowly down the hallway to the double doors at the end of the hallway._

_The doors opened up and Padme entered the room and saw Prince Branndyn sitting on the couch in the sitting area of the Prince's private apartment._

_ " __Ah Padme this is such a wonderful surprise to see you, please come in and have a seat, Marge can you please help the Senator to the couch." Branndyn looked at the older woman and motion for them to go to the couch._

_ " __Well it is not so wonderful, and when the Chancellor learns of what you have done he will have you arrested and you will be spending the rest of your life in prison." Padme looked at Branndyn and warned him of what will happen to him if he is caught._

_ " __Well I do not believe he will do anything to you, because by the time they figure out what has happen to you the both of us will be married." Branndyn gave Padme an evil smile._

_ " __Well I have news for you I will never marry you and would love to see you in prison or hung for this." Padme looked at the man and told him she would never have anything to do with him._

_ " __I see, but I have one thing for you, and that is if you do not do what I want you to do then your parents will die, and once they are dead then you too will be killed, it is simple as that, but the choice is yours." Branndyn threaten the young Senator._

_ " __So that is my options, marriage or death." Padme looked at Branndyn as tears filled her eyes because she knew she really did not have a choice and this was the only way to keep her family safe._

_ " __Good then the wedding will take place this weekend, oh good it is time to eat so please come with me." Branndyn stood up and led Padme into the dining room area and helped her sit down before he dismissed Marge._

_All through dinner Padme just prayed that someone would find out that she is missing and that Anakin will come after her, that is if the Jedi will send someone to rescue her._

_ " __Jedi Knight Skywalker, please come here as soon as you can, the Senator will be married this weekend and you have to stop it, and rescue her." the Prime Minister looked at the image of the young Jedi._

_ " __What happen the last time I saw her she was on Coruscant and I will be there in a day." Anakin looked a little upset when he learned that Padme was kidnapped._

_ " __Prince Branndyn had kidnapped her a couple of days ago, and he has threaten to kill her if she does not marry him, and that is great to hear that you are on your way, just call me to let me know that you are here and I will help you get inside the palace." the Prime Minister looked at Anakin and saw another Jedi step into the frame._

_ " __This is Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and he will be joining me, um . . . one question why are you doing this and what is going to happen to you." Anakin nodded to Obi-Wan who came up beside him._

_ " __Nice to meet you Master Kenobi, well if the Prince finds out that it was me who has called you both here then I will be killed. But once I have you both in the palace I want to leave here with you." the older man looked at the two Jedi._

_ " __Ok you can come with us see you soon." Anakin nodded and both him and Obi-Wan said bye and ended the communication with the Prime Minister._

_The Prime Minister shut off the communication with the two Jedi, now he only hoped that they can get here soon, and also that he lives long enough to help the Jedi get Padme out of here, but because he knows that if Prince Branndyn learns that he had betrayed him he will be killed._

_Now only time will tell if everything will come out good for everyone involved in this whole mess, and that the Prince will pay dearly for everything that he has done._


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapter 10_**

_Padme was sitting at the small table that was on the balcony that over looked the ocean, a noise coming from behind drew her attention to the double doors and she saw a young girl coming out of them._

_ " __Here you go Milady, your tea and mama told me to let you know that your muffins will be ready in about five minutes." the young girl came over to the table and put the cup of hot tea down in front of Padme before she put the tea pot down in the middle of the table._

_ " __Thank you, Mekala." Padme smiled at the young girl and that is when she noticed a leather bracelet on the girl's wrist, and that was also when she saw the metal square that was connected to the leather band._

_Mekala noticed the look on Padme's face and then she looked down and saw that her shock bracelet was showing._

_ " __I will go and see about those muffins." the young girl bowed her head and took off before Padme could say anything to her._

_ " __Um . . . excuse me Senator I hope that am not interrupting anything." the Prime Minister came up to the table and watched the young servant girl hurry off._

_ " __Oh hello, Prime Minister, let me guess His Highness sent you here to spy on me." Padme looked up at the older man._

_ " __No he does not know that I am here, and I have to let you know that I am not what you think I am. I am pretty much a prisoner here just like you, and I wanted you to know that I called for help and I talked to a Jedi named Skywalker and he told me that he will be here as soon as he can, and he was also bring another Jedi named Obi-Wan Kenobi." the Prime Minister looked at the younger woman sitting at the table in front of him._

_ " __I see, and how can I trust you knowing that you are working for that man, and when did you talk to him?" Padme looked up in total surprise when he mention Anakin and Obi-Wan's name._

_ " __I really do not blame you for not wanting to trust me but what I did for you will cost my life if Prince Branndyn learns that it was me that called the Jedi and I talked to him last night after dinner. I better get going and when the time comes I will show him where you are and help if I can, now I must go and get to my daily meetings, and I will see you at lunch." the Prime Minister bowed his head and was about to turn around._

_ " __Can I ask you one thing?" Padme looked up at the man before he turned completely around._

_ " __Yes Milady you may ask any thing for me." the older man turned around and looked at the girl in the eyes._

_ " __May I know your name?" Padme gave him a small smile._

_ " __My name is Kehvyn, Milady." the Prime Minister smile at the younger Senator._

_ " __Thank you for everything that you have done for me Kehvyn, and I do hope that we both can leave here alive." Padme smiled at him before he headed out of the apartment and went to his offices for his meetings._

_It was shortly after the Prime Minister had left Mekala came out to the balcony with a small try with a platter of muffins and she put it down on the small table._

_ " __Um . . . Mekala may I ask you a question and if you do not feel comfortable in answering my question I understand." Padme looked at the young girl and saw a scared look come across the girl's face._

_ " __It is ok Milady you may ask me anything." Mekala looked down at the floor._

_ " __Is that bracelet on your wrist what I think it is, a shock bracelet, a kind of like a shock collar?" Padme look at the scared girl._

_ " __Um . . . yes . . . it . . . Mistress do not let His Highness know that I told you, he will kill me and my family if you know the whole truth about his family." the girl looked up before looking around to make sure that no-one was listening to her._

_ " __What do you mean the whole truth about his family, are they Pirates?" Padme looked over to the doors to make sure that no-one was hearing what was being said._

_ " __Um . . . they are not really Pirates, but they are a lot worst they are slavers, and yes I am a slave." Mekala looked at Padme and she saw that Padme understood what she was telling her._

_ " __I see well I am hoping to put an end to their business and I am hoping my friends get here in time, because I know my time is running out, and I am hoping they get here to free me from that monster." Padme picked up one of the muffins and began taking the wrapping off of it._

_ " __I hope that your friends come too, I better get going and get your clean linens for your bed." Mekala bowed her head before heading back inside the room and getting the clean sheets that she had put down on the chair and going into the bedroom._

_Padme just sat there and began praying to her gods that Anakin will get here soon, and free her from the demon that is holding her prisoner, and then a thought came to her, not only is she wanting to free Kehvyn but now she must free Mekala and her family._


	11. Chapter 11

**_Chapter 11_**

_Padme was sitting on the balcony that over looked the ocean when there was a commotion coming from inside the apartment before her silence was broken by the one person that she did not want to be around._

_ " __What is this about you not wanting to have dinner with me and my family along with a couple of friends." Prince Branndyn came over to Padme and glared down at her._

_ " __I am not feeling to well and am also not hungry." Padme just kept looking straight ahead and watching a few dolphin like creatures surfacing the water as they feed on the fish._

_ " __Then I will send a doctor here to check you out and if he says there is something wrong then you can have dinner here, but if he cannot find anything wrong, then you will come and have dinner with us, do I make myself clear my dear Senator." Prince Branndyn came closer to the Padme and he grabbed Padme behind her neck and squeezed._

_ " __I will not have dinner with you or your family." Padme looked up at him._

_ " __You will do what I said, or I will . . ." Branndyn started to say._

_ " __You will do what, beat me put a shock bracelet on me, you see I know about your dirty little secret." Padme jerked her body away from him._

_ " __What do you know about that?" he had a huge shock on his face when he learned that she knew about his business._

_ " __Am not that stupid and I have seen the bracelets on your servant or should I say slaves, and that is one thing I will not stand for, because slavery is so very wrong." Padme got up and was heading for the railing of the balcony when Branndyn grabbed her by the arm._

_ " __I do not care how you found out, but I can tell you, that you will get dress and join my family and guests for dinner and if you say one word on what you know then you will be so very sorry." He dragged Padme into the apartment through the living area and into the bedroom._

_Branndyn kicked at the door and went into the room as he pulled Padme behind him, going over to the bed he roughly pushed her towards it in which she fell down onto the floor next to it._

_ " __You will pay for this and I will never do anything you want me to do." Padme slowly climbed upwards on the bed._

_ " __Oh yes you will do what I tell you and it is you who will pay, now get up." Branndyn came up to her and pulled her up to her feet._

_ " __Oh you are so very wrong . . ." Padme began to say until she felt the sting across her right side of her face._

_ " __I am not playing around Senator, and you will put this dress on and act like a dutiful soon to be Princess and if you do not then I will sell you into slavery, good Melaka get the Senator ready for my dinner party and I will have a guard bring you down stairs in twenty minutes." Branndyn moved away from Padme and looked at the scared slave girl who came into the room._

_Padme was back on the floor with tears rolling down her face and she had total hatred burning in her eyes as she watched the Prince walk out of the bed room._

_ " __Oh Milady, are you ok?" the young girl came up to Padme and helped her up._

_ " __Am fine thank you, I just wish my friends will hurry up and get here and I will make sure that His Highness and his family are punished for what they are doing, but in the mean time I must be dutiful." Padme gave the young slave girl a smile before she went over to her closet and saw the dress hanging on the door._

_With Mekala's help Padme just finished getting dressed just as there was a knock on the door and it was the guard standing there waiting for Padme to come with him._

_Padme nodded to Mekala before stepping out of the room and followed the guard down the stairs and to the dining room where Prince Branndyn, his family and four guests which also included the Prime Minister._

_ " __Ah there she is my bride-to-be Senator Amidala." Branndyn stood up from the end of the long table and held out his hand to Padme._

_The only thing that Padme could do was smile and nodded her head to the people that was sitting around the table before taking Branndyn's hand and he led her to the seat next to him._

_ " __Sorry that I was not here earlier, I was feeling a little under the weather." Padme smiled as she sat down in the chair that Branndyn held out for her._

_Everyone just nodded their heads and wished her that she is feeling better, and then the slaves came out of the kitchen and began serving the food to the guests._

_Three house later Padme was finally back in her rooms and got undressed and put on her night gown before stepping out onto the balcony and looking at the two moons._

_ " __Where are you Anakin?" Padme whispered as tears began rolling down her face._

_Turning back around and she then went back inside and headed for the bed room where she climbed into a very lonely bed and for the first time in a very long time she cried herself asleep._


	12. Chapter 12

**_Chapter 12_**

_The door opened up and a couple of slaves came into the bedroom and went into the closet and began getting out the wedding dress, and the other things that they will need to get Padme and Prince Branndyn's wedding that will be taking place in two hours._

_ " __Good morning Milady." Mekala came up next to the bed and put down the breakfast tray on the night stand._

_ " __Morning Mekala, and I really do not believe that it is a good day, because in two hours I will be in total hell." Padme sat up and wiped away the tear that ran down her face._

_ " __I am so sorry Milady, me and the rest of the staff will try and make your life here as pleasant as we can." Mekala felt really sorry for the Senator._

_ " __Thank you, I was really hoping that my friend would be here by now, but I have a feeling that something happen that caused him not to be here." Padme gave the young girl a weak smile._

_ " __Whatever you do, do not give up hope am sure that your friend will be here soon, now please eat something it is your favorite." Mekala gave Padme a small smile in return._

_ " __Thank you Mekala, that is what is I need, someone to believe in me and to remind me to keep the faith that my friend will be here." Padme sat up and Mekala put the pillows behind Padme's back as she sat back against the head board of the bed._

_Mekala picked up the tray and laid it across Padme's lap and then she lifted the lid off the plate to revile bacon, eggs and toast._

_Padme picked up the fork and began eating her breakfast while the other two slaves got all the things ready for Padme when she will be getting dress after she finished her breakfast._

_ " __Here let me get that and Lana has the tub all ready for you and I will be down in the kitchen getting things ready for after the wedding so I will see you soon Milady." Mekala picked up the tray and set it down on the nightstand and went over to the small chair and table and picked up the cup and saucer that was left over from last night._

_ " __Ok and thank you." Padme got up from the bed and went over to the younger girl and pulled her into her arms and gave her a hug before letting go and going into the bathroom and getting into the hot water._

_ " __Good morning Milady, I have your bath ready and I put some exotic oils in the water, it will smooth your skin, and will make you smell wonderful too." Lana stood up from the tub and curtsy to Padme as she came into the room._

_ " __Thank you Lana, what did I tell you about all this formal stuff." Padme went over to the tub and slipped off her slippers._

_ " __You have told me that when it is only you that I do not have to be so formal, and that means not to curtsy or call you Milady that we can call you by your given name." Lana backed up from the tub so that way it gave Padme room to take off her night gown and get into the tub._

_Once Padme was in the tub, Lana came back over to the tub and knelt down next to it and she began to wash Padme's back before she got the pitcher of water and began washing Padme's hair._

_ " __We are ready to get her ready, and the tiara has just shown up." an older woman came into the room with Padme's underwear._

_ " __Ok we are done here." Lana stood up and grabbed the huge towel and stepped back so that Padme could climb out of the tub._

_The older lady nodded and went back into the bedroom and to let the other woman know that Padme was on her way into the room._

_Padme walked into the room and saw a very beautiful dress, her only wish that she was wearing it for Anakin and not to a monster. She looked over to the dresser and saw a beautiful ruby and diamond tiara sitting in a case on the dresser._

_Thirty minutes later after Padme was dressed, her hair and makeup done, the older lady took the tiara out of the case and came up to Padme and placed it onto the young Senator's head before putting the veil down over Padme's face._

_Once she was dress there was a knock on the door, and Lana opened up the door and stand there was a guard._

_ " __The Royal carriage is ready for the Bride." the guard announced before stepping aside and letting the ladies come out of the room and get in the middle of the six armed guards._

_The guards escorted the small group of women to the carriage and they helped Padme get into the blue, white and gold carriage._

_Once inside the carriage Lana arranged the dress so that way the guard could shut the door, so that way they can head off to the Cathedral._

_ " __Oh my Padme you look so beautiful." Jobal cried when she saw Padme step out of the carriage and came up to the steps._

_ " __Thank you, but this is a huge mistake mother." Padme glared at her mother before walking past her and going into the building._

_ " __What did I do to make her hate me." Jobal turned and looked at her husband._

_ " __You are forcing her to marry someone that she does not love and now if you will come on I need to take you to your seat." Ruwee held out his arm to his wife._

_ " __I only want what is best for her, and I am worried that she will be a spinster and she needs to have a husband and children like Sola." Jobal took Ruwee's arm and they walked up the steps and going into the building._

_ " __Well that is it Jobal she is not like her older sister, and she seems happy just the way she is and when she is ready am sure she will find someone and settle down and have children." Ruwee walked through the double doors and down the aisle to the front bench where Queen and King was sitting at._

_Once Jobal was seated Ruwee turned around and headed to a room that Padme was in and waiting for the time it is for her and her father must head down the aisle._

_ " __Oh Padme you look so beautiful, what is wrong sweetie?" Ruwee noticed that Padme was sitting on the stool and she was crying._

_ " __Oh daddy I was really hoping that he would be here to save me, but it has been four days now and I just hoped that nothing has not happen to him." was all Padme could say between sobs._

_ " __Oh sorry, but we are ready now." the wedding planner came to the door and told the father and daughter it was time._

_Ruwee nodded and held out his arm to Padme and without much of a choice Padme stood up and took her father's arm._

_ " __We are gathered her today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony and if there is anyone here that believes that these two should not be married speak now or forever hold your peace." the Bishop announced to the guests and families of the bride and groom._

_ " __I abject of this wedding." a voice called out from the back of the church._

_ " __And what ground do you say this wedding cannot continue?" the Bishop looked up from his holy book and saw three cloaked people walking down the aisle._

_ " __Because the Senator is already married and she is my wife." the person pulled back is hood as he walked down isle towards the couple that was standing at the altar._

_ " __Anakin!" Padme turned and looked at her husband walking towards her and she also saw Masters Obi-Wan and Yoda behind him and they had stopped in total surprise at Anakin's announcement._


	13. Chapter 13

**_Chapter 13_**

_Before anyone knew it Prince Branndyn pulled out his side knife and grabbed Padme and pulled her to him._

_ " __One more step Jedi and she is dead." Branndyn put a very sharp blade to Padme's throat and pressing it into her skin and it was drawing blood as it cut into her skin._

_Anakin was about to take a step closer but he felt a hand on his shoulder._

_ " __Don't Anakin if you take one more step towards the Senator and he will kill her." Obi-Wan whispered to Anakin._

_ " __I will kill her if you do take one more step Jedi, come on now we are going." Branndyn pulled Padme towards the side door and he still held the knife to her throat, he nodded to the guard, who was standing at the door, and the man opened the door and it was then that the couple rushed out through the door._

_Once the couple was through the door, the guard shut the door and stood right in front of it as to blocked everyone's way._

_ " __You will be put in prison for this." Padme stumbled slightly as Branndyn pushed her forward._

_ " __They have to catch us first." he grabbed Padme and stopped her right in front of a statue of one of his gods._

_Branndyn grabbed the right arm and pulled it down and the wall next to it slid open, and then he pushed Padme through the hidden passage way._

_Once inside the passage way Branndyn pulled down the small torch holder and the door slid shut, and then he grabbed Padme's arm and began pulling her down the passage way as he rushed down the hallway until they came to a closed door._

_He reached up and pulled down another small torch and a door slid opened up to a hidden hanger bay, going up to one of the smaller cargo ships they boarded it._

_Once they were on board the ship, Branndyn went over to one of the small quarters and pushed Padme into the room shut and locked the door before heading to the cockpit._

_Branndyn blasted off from the hidden hanger bay that is located under the cathedral and headed straight for outer space._

_ " __Damn, a Clone transporter." Branndyn said to himself as he saw a ship hovering over the planet._

_" __Give it up Your Highness, you cannot win, let the Senator go." Obi-Wan's image came over the communication view net._

_" __I know you will not blow up my ship because of the Senator." Branndyn smiled at the Jedi Master when he knew that the man would not shoot at him, without blowing up the ship and killing him and the Senator._

_ " __You are right I will not shoot at your ship, but that does not mean someone else will shoot at you." Obi-Wan nodded just as the ship next to his opened fire on the rear of the ship._

_ " __What the . . . !" Branndyn had a surprise look on his face as he felt his ship shake as it was hit by lasers from the smaller ship that was following behind him._

_ " __Like he said he would not fire on you, but I will and do not worry about me blowing you out of the sky because I know what am aiming at to have your ship dead in space." Anakin fired one more time and hitting the main engine on the ship._

_ " __Damn!" Branndyn got out of his chair and went to the room and unlocked the door._

_ " __What is going on?" Padme got up from the bed and came up to the door._

_ " __Well it seems that your Jedi friend is trying to blow us up, come on we are getting out of here." Branndyn grabbed Padme and pulled her out of the room and they began heading down the small hallway and coming up to the cargo hold._

_ " __What now?" Padme looked down the stairs that went down into the hold._

_ " __Get down there." Branndyn slightly pushed Padme closer to the hole in the floor._

_ " __Ok fine you do not have to push me." Padme went over to the ladder and began climbing down into the hole._

_Branndyn followed and they both reached the bottom as one of the top air hatch was opened up by Anakin._

_ " __Get inside now!" Branndyn hit a button and a door slid open and Padme saw a very small cockpit._

_ " __What is this?" Padme stood there just as she heard the activation of the lightsaber._

_ " __It is an escape pod, not get inside!" Branndyn told her again and the look he gave her told her it was over._

_Padme just nodded got into the escape pod, and Branndyn shut the door and hit the release switch and the pod dropped away from the ship._


	14. Chapter 14

**_Chapter 14_**

_ " __Anakin, you and Obi-Wan get to your ships and get the Prince you will, and I will get to the trooper transport." Yoda motion for the other two Jedi to follow the ship that just blasted away from the secret hanger bay._

_The two Jedi nodded to their Grand Master and took off to where they had landed their fighters just a few minutes ago._

_ " __Why did you not tell me about you and Padme, you do know that could have trusted me in not telling anyone." Obi-Wan looked at the younger man beside him._

_ " __Sorry that I did not tell you, I really wanted too but we thought it would be best not to because of our lives as a Senator and Jedi, I did talk Padme into telling you next week at a private dinner that we were going to have on Naboo, and she was also going to have her parents there too." Anakin looked over to Obi-Wan just as they came to their ships._

_They climbed into their cockpits and with the help of their droids they started up their ships and made their way up into space._

_ " __I see them, I will try and talk to the Prince while you knock out the hyper drive and engines so that way he cannot get away with Padme." Obi-Wan looked out the view port and saw the ship that Padme and the crazy man who kidnapped her right in front of them._

_ " __Got it and once the ship is dead in space then I will use the air lock and board the ship and get Padme out of there." Anakin looked over to the other Jedi and gave him thumbs up._

_Anakin took off after the ship while Obi-Wan hung back and tried to make communication with the crazed man that had kidnapped the Senator._

_ " __Ok R2 is there any way we can speed up some because we have to catch up to the ship that is in front of us and the first thing we need to do is hit the hyper drive so that way they cannot go into hyperspace, then we will need to hit the engine." Anakin told the droid._

_Artoo gave him an answer before the ship jerked forward and began to speed up right towards Anakin's main target._

_ " __Thanks R2 now here comes the fun part hitting the ship without blowing it up." Anakin told the droid as they got closer to the ship._

_Anakin was close enough to hit the ship without blowing it up, so he pushed the button on the steering stick, and the lasers shot out and it hit the hyper drive with a small amount of explosion._

_ " __Bulls eye, now it is time for the engines." Anakin told the droid, but mostly to himself._

_Anakin turned around so that way he had to fly away from the other ship, because he was a little closer to it and if he fired on it now he could blow up the whole thing and not killing mad Prince but killing Padme too._

_When he felt that he was far enough from the other ship he turned back around fired on the ship causing both engines to exploded and making the ship dead in space._

_ " __Ok am taking the top air lock and whoever comes after me can take either the side hatch or bottom hatch." Anakin told the other two Jedi what he was doing._

_ " __Roger that, good luck Anakin." Obi-Wan answered Anakin as the troop transport came up beside him._

_Anakin slowly maneuver his ship over the dead ship and grabbed his mask with a small tank and put it on then grabbed a rope, and tied it around himself before tying it to a ring next to his seat, he pushed the button in the panel and it opened the canopy of his ship._

_ " __Stay here R2 and I should be back soon." Anakin told the droid before stepping off the ship and moving to the hatch that was on top of the other ship._

_Anakin reached the hatch door and he used the Force to open the door so that way he could get inside without making too much noise._

_Once inside the ship Anakin made his way to the front of the ship but stopped when he heard the voice of Prince Branndyn just below him, and he was telling Padme to move down the ladder or he was going to push her down the hole._

_Anakin slowly went over to the ladder that headed down through the floor and he realized that they were just below him after he watch them go down the ladder he followed their lead and climbed down the ladder and as he touched down onto the floor just as heard Prince Branndyn tell Padme to get inside something._

_He walked down the small hallway and came into the room just in time to see Prince Branndyn shut the door of the escape pod before hitting the release button the wall that was next to the door._

_ " __You win Jedi, I just put her into the escape pod so do whatever you want to do with me." Prince Branndyn turned and faced Anakin as he held out his arms to Anakin so that way he could show him that he was unarmed and that he was surrendering to him._

_ " __We have the escape pod and the Senator is safely on board, and Master Yoda along with Captain Rex will be joining you on the ship to take the prisoner." Obi-Wan called out to Anakin._

_ " __Roger that and I have the Prince right here and we are waiting for you guys." Anakin looked at the Prince who sat down on the floor and just waited for the troopers to come and get him._

_It was five minutes later they felt a tap on the ship and then saw Yoda and Rex plus two more troopers come into the lounge area where Anakin and Branndyn had move to so that they could just sit and wait for the troopers come and arrest the Prince._

_ " __That was great work, but we need to go before the Council, you will , when we get back to Coruscant and see what your fate they will decide." Yoda looked up at the young man as they watch the troopers take Branndyn into custody and lead him to the transport._

_ " __Yes Master I know, and I will do what the Council think is best for me and my future with the Jedi." Anakin nodded as he truly understood what the old Jedi Master was telling him._

_They all went to their ships and headed back to the battle cruiser that was not too far from the system and Padme, Anakin, Obi-Wan and Master Yoda headed back to Coruscant while the troopers escorted Prince Branndyn and his family to prison, and they even freed all the slaves and put the Prime Minister in charge of the planet and Government._

_Anakin was in his quarters and was just laid there on the bed the thought about the saturation he was going to be facing when he gets back to Coruscant, and to tell them all about him and Padme and then he will have to wait for their decision on his future, but at the moment it is now a waiting game on his life._


	15. Chapter 15

**_Chapter 15_**

_ " __So let me guess in a way you are under house arrest." Padme put her travel bag next to the door._

_ " __Yes and no, I call it that, but they did say that I can go anywhere in the Temple only, oh yeah and they even put a monitor on me too." Anakin went over to his work bench and picked up a spanner._

_ " __Um, well that sounds like house arrest to me Anakin, man that sucks that they are keeping a very close watch on you." Padme went into the kitchen and poured herself a cup of tea._

_ " __Yeah it does suck, so are you packed and when are you going to talk to Jamilia?" Anakin went back to his bed and picked up the small motor before sitting down on the bed._

_ " __Yes am all packed and I will be leaving for Naboo in about thirty minutes, and I will not get to see Jamilia until next week, which is great because I will have quiet time to myself and of course mom has been calling me and trying to talk to me but at the moment I really do not want too, she just needs to give me a couple of weeks to do some things and healing before I will talk to her." Padme nodded to Dorme who came into the kitchen to get her some tea too._

_ " __I understand, well I better get going because someone is at the door and my guess is Obi-Wan, I will let you know what the Council decides. I love you." Anakin used the Force and opened the door to let Obi-Wan in the room._

_ " __Ok that sounds good, hey Obi-Wan and I love you too." Padme went into the living room and sat down on the couch and looked out the window and saw the sun rising over the lower buildings in the early dawn._

_ " __Morning Padme I will look after Anakin for you and we will keep you inform in what is going on here, and you have a safe trip to Naboo." Obi-Wan called out as he came into the room._

_ " __Morning Obi-Wan and thank you and you know that you are welcome to visit me here on Naboo." Padme saw a couple of ships leave from her building as the occupants were heading off to work._

_ " __Thank you Padme that is very nice of you, well I hate to say this but Anakin has to say bye, because I am here to take him to the Council Chamber." Obi-Wan looked at Anakin who made a face._

_ " __Ok and you guys have a great day, and please let me know the outcome." Padme took a sip of her tip._

_ " __I will have a great day too, I hope to see you soon and I love you." Anakin put the small motor down and stood up._

_ " __Thank you and I love you too." Padme turned off her Com-link and got up went over to the double doors._

_Padme opened the double doors and walked out onto the balcony and went over to the railing and looked out over to the city, the last building that she looked at was the Jedi Temple, as the sun was now rising over it._

_ " __Captain Typho just called, the ship is ready and he is sending some men up here so they can get the travel bags." Dorme came over to Padme and stood next to her by the railing._

_ " __Thank you Dorme, I just wonder what the verdict will be." Padme took one more sip of her tea as she just stood there looking at the Temple._

_ " __I do not know but am sure Anakin and Obi-Wan will let you know soon." Dorme looked at the building that Padme was staring at and she wonder what it looked like inside, that was the one place that she would have liked to see, but now she will never get too._

_Padme had just finished her tea when there was a sound of someone coming outside._

_ " __Good morning Padme the ship is ready and I have two men taking your bags to the ship now." Captain Typho came outside onto the balcony._

_ " __Thank you Typho, well Dorme it is time to go home." Padme turned away from the railing nodded to the head of security before heading inside the apartment._

_The small group got all their things together before heading out of the apartment and went down to the private landing platform and boarded the ship for Naboo._

_Across the city at the Jedi Temple in the Jedi Council Chambers._

_ " __Why does this feel like the first time I came up here and faced the Council when I was nine years old." Anakin fidget as Obi-Wan and him rode the turbo-lift up the tower._

_ " __I remember that too, even though you said that you were not nervous or scared but I could see that you were." Obi-Wan gave a small laugh as he remembered that time too._

_The lift stopped and the doors opened and the two Jedi stepped out and walked down the small hallway to the large doors._

_Anakin knocked on the door and it was opened up by a Temple guard and he motion for them to come inside the room before walking out of the door and closing it behind him._

_ " __Aw Anakin and Obi-Wan please take your seat and Young Skywalker please come to the middle of the circle." Mace Windu motion for Anakin to come to the middle of the circle._

_Anakin stood there in front of the Council members but they only two that he was really focused on was Masters Mace Windu and Grand Master Yoda._

_ " __I told everyone what I have learned when I helped you and the Senator from Naboo, so now they want to hear it from you." Master Yoda looked at Anakin and he gave the young Jedi a small smile._

_ " __Yes Master, what Master Yoda has told you all, I broke one of the codes and I fell in love, and I even got married and the person that I am married to is Senator Amidala of Naboo and we have been married for over two and half years and it will be three years in about four months, so whatever you all decide what my fate as a Jedi will be then I will take it." Anakin looked at Masters Yoda and Windu before turning to each and every Council members and looked at them to let them know that he is humble by whatever the punishment they give him._

_Then each members nodded their heads to the Grand Jedi Master then Yoda nodded back to them to let them know that he understood that they would like to have some time to think about what the young Jedi Knight just told them._

_ " __Come back at the end of the week and we will give you our decision what to do with you, and you do not have to worry in what you told us will get out of this room, it will not and no-one will know that Senator Amidala is involve. And if there is any leak then who ever leaked it out will be punished too, do I make myself very clear." Master Yoda looked at every member that was sitting in the room._

_ " __Yes Master." Anakin bowed his head._

_ " __In the mean time you will be staying here and monitored like you are now." Master Windu look Anakin straight in the eyes._

_ " __I understand and that is fine." Anakin nodded his head that he understood and that it was fine with him._

_ " __Ok then you may go now, and see you at the end of the week call you back here we will." Master Yoda nodded to Anakin as he was dismissing the young Jedi._

_Anakin bowed his head before turning on his heels and left the room._

_Once Anakin left the room he felt a little hungry so he made his way down to the dining hall to have lunch._

_So after lunch Anakin headed back to his quarter and worked on a few projects that he wanted to work on or even finished a few that have been waiting to be worked on._

_So now all he can do is wait until the end of the week to know what is going to happen to him, and then he can let Padme know too, and he cannot wait until he sees her again._


	16. Chapter 16

**_Chapter 16_**

_Padme was sitting outside on the patio watching the sunrise over the lake when she heard a small water craft approaching the docks._

_Getting up off the lounge chair she went over to the railing and looked down towards the docks and saw the small craft docking and noticed that it is that belonged to her family._

_ " __Great I wonder what they want." Padme mumbled to herself as she saw her mother step off the craft followed by her sister._

_Padme went back to her lounge chair and sat back down and reached over to the small table next to the chair and grabbed her tea cup._

_Off in the distance Padme could hear her mother's voice as she and Sola came up the path to the house._

_ " __Mother I really do not think that she really wants to see us, or I should say you mostly after what you and daddy did." Sola scolded her mother as they continue up the path._

_ " __Well it was mostly her fault for not letting us know." Jobal huffed as they came up to the stairs that lead up to the patio._

_Padme put her cup down on the table and began the breathing exicess that Anakin had taught her as it calmed down the anger that she felt towards her mother's statement, but the more she thought about her mother is right she and Anakin really should have told them._

_ " __Padme sweetheart what are you doing out here dress like that, you know someone could see you." Jobal said in shock as she saw her youngest daughter still dressed in her nightgown._

_ " __Morning to you too mother, Sola and I just got up a few minutes ago so that way I could watch the sunrise in peace." Padme looked at her mother with little bit of anger in her eyes._

_ " __Morning Padme and I told her that you just wanted to be by yourself and that you would come and see us when you felt the time was right." Sola gave Padme a sorry look before turning towards her mother and gave her I told you so look._

_ " __I see, well guess the only thing I can to do is say that I am very and truly sorry that I did not let you and daddy know about Anakin and but I guess it is time for me to forgive you guys because I know that you were just looking out for me, but before you get so happy, I just want you to know that am still mad at you though." Padme gave her mother a small smile to let her know that things were fine between them and that she understood what she was trying to do for her._

_ " __And I just wanted to say that I too am very sorry for what I did, and you were right I was only looking out for you, and I was just worried for you is all, but I do want you to know that I am very proud of you, and you have made the right choice in a husband." Jobal smiled at Padme to let her know that she was truly proud of her._

_ " __Thank you mother and I want you to know that truly and deeply love Anakin with all my heart and soul, and that I really cannot be without him." Padme stood up and came up to her mother and sister._

_ " __I know I saw that when you looked at him, and I also saw how much he truly loves you and I want you to know I really do like him, and when you brought home that first time I knew then that you two were meant to be together." Jobal went a little closer to Padme and held out her arms to her._

_ " __Thank you." was all Padme could say before she went over to her mother and wrapped her arms around her and felt Jobal pull her closer and just held her as she began to cry._

_Sola came over and wrapped her arms around both her mother and sister and held them as all three of them began to cry._

_ " __Excuse me Milady but your breakfast is ready, oh dear I did not know we had company." Threepio came out of the house and saw all three women holding onto each other._

_ " __Oh Threepio, please set the table for two more people and mom, Sola would you like tea or Caf?" Padme pulled away from her mother and sister and turned towards the droid that was standing in the door way._

_ " __Yes Milady." Threepio turned around and headed back inside the house and towards the kitchen._

_ " __Tea would be good thank you." Sola looked down at the small table and saw the tea pot on it._

_ " __I believe that I would have the same thing please." Jobal nodded and went over to one of the chairs that next to the patio table._

_Padme pulled her robe closer to her body and covered up her night gown before turning to the small table and picked up the kettle and began pouring the tea in the cups that was on the tray._

_Bring the tray over to the table where now both her mother and sister were sitting at, putting the tray down on the table and handed the cups to her mother and sister._

_Sitting down just as C3-PO came out with two more serving droids and they put the plates of food down in front of the three ladies._

_ " __So Padme how long are you going to be staying here in the lake country?" Jobal asked as she was cutting up her egg._

_ " __I am living here now." Padme began buttering up her toast without looking up at her mother._

_ " __But wont you be missing stuff in the Senate and what about Anakin he will living at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant." Jobal also began buttering up her toast._

_" __No I will not be missing anything, I have resigned from my post as Senator, and I will see the Queen early next week to hand in my resignation, as for Anakin he has to go through a trail with the Jedi Council to see what will happen to him, because he broke one of the rules in the Jedi Code, and that is to fall in love and get married, so now we both have to wait and see what the verdict will be, will they let him stay or expel him from the Jedi Order." Padme felt tears come to her eyes as she mention Anakin's name and she was so very worried about him and wander what was going on back on Corscant._

_ " __Oh dear I am so sorry about what could happen to that sweet man, I hope that those people could see what good it has done for him." Jobal nodded and also felt the pain that both her daughter and her husband must be feeling._

_ " __Thanks mother, and I too hope the same thing, so now all we can do is wait, he told me that he would let me know the outcome of the hearing, and at the moment they have him under house arrest until the hearing." Padme picked up the toast and took a bite of it._

_ " __Oh dear they are really strict with him then?" Sola took a sip of her tea._

_ " __Yes they are, and that is because he what they call the Chosen One, the most powerful Jedi in the galaxy, and from what Master Obi-Wan and Anakin have told me most members on the Council are afraid of him because he is more powerful than the whole Council, and even their Grand Jedi Master Yoda." Padme began eating her eggs._

_ " __Really he is that powerful, I always knew that there was something very special about Anakin." Jobal nodded in agreement with Padme as she too began eating her breakfast._

_The three women sat at the table eating and turning their topic to other things, because both Jobal and Sola knew that the more they talked about Anakin the more Padme got sadder and even quieter._

_" __I will stop by on Sunday for lunch and then we can do a little bit of shopping I do have to get a few new things." Padme bid both her mother and sister goodbye two hours later._

_" __Ok and I know your father will love to see you." Jobal hugged Padme goodbye._

_ " __And the girls would love to see you too, they both have been asking when you would come back here to see them." Sola came over to Padme and also gave Padme a hug._

_ " __And I would love to see all of them too, love you both and see you guys on Sunday then." Padme returned both women's hug and then watched both of them head off to their water craft._

_Padme went inside the house and got dress before sitting down and going over her resignation letter to Jamilla._

_ " __Excuse me Milady, but you have a call coming from Coruscant and the Jedi Temple, I believe it is Master Anakin calling." C3-PO tapped on the office door._

_ " __Oh thank you 3PO please patch the call through to here." Padme looked up from the note._

_ " __As you wish Milady." 3PO gave a slight bow before leaving the door way._

_Padme hit the button on the Holo-cam when it turned green._

_ " __I hope I am not disrobing your?" Anakin's image came up._

_ " __No you are not disturbing me, so how are things going?" Padme gave Anakin a smile._

_ " __They are doing ok, I am still under house arrest, and the council will let me know the verdict by the end of the week, so have you told the Queen yet?" Anakin picked up the spanner and began losing up a bolt on a motor._

_ " __No I have not, I will not get to see her in next week but mom and Sola was here this morning and mom told me how sorry about all the stuff that had happen." Padme moved the tablet from her and closed it up._

_ " __That is great to hear and I can tell that she had said something else." Anakin could feel some happiness coming from Padme._

_ " __Well she thinks very highly of you and is very glad to call you her son-in-law, and we are going to have lunch together and then going shopping too." Padme heard the buzzer in Anakin's room._

_ " __That is great to hear well that is Obi-Wan and we are going down to the dining hall for dinner." Anakin opened the door with the Force and saw Obi-Wan standing there._

_ " __Ok you have a great dinner, and I need to go and see what is for lunch see you soon and I love you." Padme smiled and Anakin smiled back at her._

_ " __Thanks and I love you too bye for now." Anakin blew her a kiss before discounted the Holo-cam._

_Padme stood up from her desk and headed off to the kitchen to find something to eat for lunch._


	17. Chapter 17

**_Chapter 17_**

_ " __Good morning, or I should say afternoon." Padme sat down at the table and put her cup of tea down on the table._

_ " __Yes it is early afternoon so what are you doing today?" Anakin put down the sandwich that he was eating._

_ " __Right now am sitting here about to have breakfast, I am having lunch with my mother and sister today, so is it today that you are to hear what the Council has to say about you destiny as a Jedi?" Padme nodded to C3-PO who came to the table with her breakfast._

_ " __Am still waiting Master Yoda called me last night and told me that they will see me after lunch today, and that is what am doing right now is eating my lunch." Anakin picked up the spanner and then the small motor._

_ " __I see, well I will let you go so you can eat, and I too can eat my breakfast." Padme put her napkin in her lap and then started buttering her toast._

_ " __Ok I need to go too, and finished my sandwich and fix a small motor, before going up to the Council Chambers." Anakin picked up the towel and wiped off his hands._

_ " __Ok and you will let me know what they say, love you and I cannot wait to be with you." Padme nodded just as the door began to buzzing._

_ " __Ok I will let you know I love you and I too cannot wait to be with you also." Anakin picked up his sandwich again and took a bite out of it._

_Padme disconnected their Holo-cam and got up from the table and headed for the front door._

_ " __Good morning Padme I hope that I am not interrupting anything?" Queen Jamillia was standing at the door._

_ " __Your Majesty, um . . . please come in?" Padme bowed her head to the Queen of Naboo._

_ " __Please Padme just call me Jamillia we are not at the Palace." Jamillia smiled at the ex-Queen of Naboo._

_ " __Sorry I keep forgetting that you do not wish to be called by any of the titles that comes with being the Queen, please come in, I was just about to start eating my breakfast, and if you like I can fix you something too." Padme stepped aside to let Jamillia inside the house._

_ " __Oh am sorry that I am here during your breakfast, no thank you I have already ate, and the reason why I am here is due to the letter that you have written, is it true that you want to resign as Senator?" Jamillia followed Padme to the dining room._

_ " __Ok, would you like some tea or Caf, I see, and yes I am turning in my resignation as the Senator of Naboo." Padme sat back down in her chair at the table and motion for Jamillia to have a seat at the table too._

_ " __Tea would be fine, I see then may I ask you why do you want to resign?" Jamillia sat down and C3-PO came over to the table and put a cup of tea down in front of the Queen of Naboo._

_ " __Because I want to spend all my time with my husband and we just want to live a quiet life here in the country, and I believe it is time for me to retire from Government work." Padme cut up her egg before taking a bite of it._

_ " __I see your husband , I did not know that you were married?" Jamillia looked at Padme in total shock when she learned that Padme was married._

_ " __Yes I have been married for almost three years now." Padme put the fork down and picked up her tea cup and took a sip of her tea._

_ " __Then why have you never said anything to me about you being married." Jamillia took a sip of her tea._

_ " __My husband and I got married in secret and why we did that is because of our jobs, and who we are too." Padme took another sip of her tea._

_ " __I see can I ask who he is?" Jamillia asked as she took another sip of her tea._

_ " __Not at this time, because of who he is I cannot say, but once I talks to me later today then I will let you know who he is." Padme put her cup down and picked up her toast and took a bite from it._

_ " __Ok and I understand, I will grant your resignation, so starting right now you are no longer the Senator of Naboo, and I just want you to know that I will miss you very dearly, and you were doing a great job, and now I wish you all the best in your life." Jamillia looked straight at Padme and tears began to well in her eyes because she knew that she was saying goodbye to the only Senator and even person that she could truly trust._

_ " __Thank you Jamillia and I will also miss you very much too." Padme also felt tears coming to her eyes and she also knew that she was saying goodbye to a good friend._

_ " __Well I must go now and get back to the Palace and get ready for a meeting, oh before I forget I will have to make your resignation public today." Jamillia stood up from the table._

_ " __Oh yes that should be done and yes please let everyone know and even at the meeting today you can let the people there also know." Padme also stood up and gave Jamillia a hug, before walking with the Queen to the front door._

_Jamillia nodded and opened the door and nodded to her security and then headed out of the house and to the waiting water craft that was waiting to take the Queen back to the city and to the Palace._

_Padme went back to the table and sat back down and finished up her breakfast before going back to her room and got ready for her day with her mother and sister._

_Across the galaxy on Coruscant Anakin was walking down the hallway with Obi-Wan as they made their way up to the Council Chambers, and it is time for Anakin to learn his fate._

_ " __So what are you going to do if the Members vote for your to be expel from the Order." Obi-Wan looked over to his best friend._

_ " __I will tell Padme what the Council has decided for me, and then I will leave Coruscant and Padme and I will live quietly somewhere." Anakin gave Obi-Wan a small smile as he thought about Padme._

_ " __I understand and I do wish you both well, and I have been thinking about everything that has happen, and well if you are expelled from the Order, then I will leave the Order too." Obi-Wan patted Anakin on the back._

_ " __Thanks but your do not have to do that, because this is your life Obi-Wan." Anakin looked at his best friend in shocked._

_ " __Yes I do, and I thought about it and have been for a while now too, and I realized that the Jedi have begun to lose the true meaning of being a Jedi." Obi-Wan looked forward as they came up to the turbo-lift._

_ " __I too have noticed that too, well here we go." Anakin watched doors of the turbo-lift opened up and they stepped onto the lift._

_The ride up to the Council Chamber was in total silence, because both men were lost in their own thoughts in what they were going to do if things did not go well for Anakin._

_The lift stopped and the doors opened up and both men stepped off the lift and headed down the small hallway to the double doors of the Council Chamber._

_ " __Enter!" Yoda's voice called out as Obi-Wan knocked on the door._

_Both Anakin and Obi-Wan entered the room and as they stepped into the room they were followed to the center of the room by four Temple Guards._

_ " __Master Kenobi, please take your seat, and Anakin please stay in the middle of the circle." Master Windu motion for the seat and the center of the room._

_Both men did as the Jedi Master said and then they waited for the verdict._

_Ten minutes after everyone in the room nodded for Master Yoda to let the young man know how they all voted._

_ " __Anakin step closer you will, give you the vote I will." Yoda motion for Anakin to step closer to him._

_Anakin stepped closer to the little green Jedi Master and the he lowered his head as he waited to hear what Yoda has to say._

_ " __Thought hard we did, and come to a decision we did, stay as a Jedi you will, and to ask Padme to teach here I will." Yoda gave the young man a smile and even saw a huge smile come across Anakin's face._

_ " __Thank you to all of you, and I am sure that she would do it, just as long as we are together." Anakin bowed first to Master Yoda before turning to all of the Jedi Masters that were sitting in the room and bowed to each of them, and they too bowed their heads back and even gave him a smile too._

_ " __Now this meeting is over, and am sure that you have news to send to your wife." Master Windu was the last one to nodded to Anakin, and he looked at everyone before he dismissed everyone._

_Anakin just nodded and turned around and left the Council Chamber._

_Ten minutes later Anakin was back in his room when Obi-Wan came back to the room to take off the monitor that was on Anakin's ankle._

_After Obi-Wan left the room, Anakin went over to his work bench and put in the code that will connect to Padme's Holo-communicator._

_ " __Hey Anakin, so what is the verdict?" Padme hit the on button and Anakin's image came up on her desk._

_ " __Yes the verdict did come, and I am to stay as a Jedi, oh and you will be getting a call from Master Yoda and he will be asking you to come and teach here in the Temple." Anakin went over to a trunk and opened it up._

_ " __That is great news, I see and I wonder what he would want me to teach there, um . . . I have to go because I was just about to head out to my mom's, which I will be staying the weekend there." Padme nodded at C3-PO who came into the room to let her know that her water craft was waiting for her._

_ " __Ok I understand, you have a great visit with your family and I hope to see you soon, love you Paddy." Anakin smiled and blew Padme a kiss goodbye._

_ " __I love you too, and I will see you soon." Padme returned his kiss before turning off her Holo-cam._

_Padme got up from her desk and headed out of the house and went down to the water craft where Paddy helped her on board the craft and then took her to the City where she stayed the weekend._

_Three days later she said goodbye to her parents boarded her ship and headed back to Coruscant and to make her new life at the Jedi Temple teaching the initiates, and Padawans how to do treaties, and other stuff that has to do with Politics, and even how to negotiate with people who want to make treaties with the Jedi and even with the Republic._

_Padme walked into her private chamber in her cruiser and laid down and slept all the way to Coruscant, and to her new home in the Jedi Temple._


	18. Chapter 18

**_Chapter 18_**

_ " __Rise and shine." Jobal called out as she walked into the bedroom._

_ " __Morning mom what time is it." Padme rolled over and sat up in bed._

_ " __You have three hours before the wedding, so how does it feel to be back here in the Palace?" Jobal put the small tray of tea down on the dresser._

_ " __Great, it feels slightly strange, because instead being in the Queen's Apartments am in the guest quarters, I always wondered what these rooms looked like, and they are very comfy." Padme looked around the room and saw light flower patterns on the walls and the curtains and even the bed coverings._

_ " __I thought you knew every room in the Palace, yes they are very comfy, oh the Queen asked me to have you join her for breakfast and your father and I will be there too." Jobal went over to the windows and opened up the curtains and she looked out the window and saw the royal gardens and saw some of the servants setting up the gazebo for Padme's wedding._

_ " __Oh ok then I need to get up and get into the refresher." Padme got up and picked up her robe from the end of the bed and put it on before heading off towards the refresher._

_Jobal left the room and went back to her room so she too could get ready for breakfast with the Queen of Naboo._

_Thirty minutes later the Queen of Naboo and the Naberrie's were sitting at the table together having breakfast, but they were not alone because with them was Masters Yoda, Windu and Obi-Wan._

_ " __We are gather here to rejoin this couple in holy wedlock, do you Anakin Skywalker take Padme Amidala Naberrie-Skywalker to renew your love and vows to each other." the holy man looked at the couple in front of him before he turned his attention to Anakin._

_ " __I do." Anakin nodded as he looked at Padme and gave her a huge smile._

_ " __And do you Padme Amidala Naberrie-Skywalker take Anakin Skywalker to renew your love and vows to each other." the holy man repeated as he watched the couple smile at each other, and he could see the love that both of them have for each other shining in their eyes._

_Obi-Wan handed Anakin the rings in which he gave to the holy man so he could bless them and Sabe handed Padme the ring and then she too handed it over to the holy man so he could bless it too._

_Then the holy man handed Anakin the wedding band and then Anakin took Padme's hand and put the ring on her finger._

_ " __I Anakin give this ring as a token of my love and devotion." Anakin slid the diamond band down Padme's ring finger._

_Then the holy man handed Padme the wedding band and took Anakin's hand and then she put the ring on his finger._

_ " __I Padme give this ring as a token of my love and devotion." Padme slid the band down Anakin's ring finger._

_ " __And with the power invested in me I now pronounce to you again husband and wife, you may kiss your bride." the holy man smiled and nodded to the couple as he stepped back as the couple moved closer to each other._

_Anakin pulled Padme into his arms and began kissing her, and a loud clapping sound came from the small group of people that were sitting in front of the couple as they witnessed the long and passionate kiss that was exchanged between the couple._

_After the wedding everyone gathered in the huge dining hall were having a huge wedding dinner, Padme looked around the table and not only was her family sitting there, as was her ex-handmaidens, who served with her when she was the Queen of Naboo, and her bodyguards that were with her when she was a Senator, also at the table was all the Jedi Council Members, Master Obi-Wan and then there were a couple of Senators that Padme thought as her friends, Senator Bail Organa and Senator Mon Mothma was also with the other Senators._

_Two hours later Anakin and Padme left the party and headed for the house in the Lake Country, and once there they headed off to bed and fell asleep in each other's arms and they both had dreams of not only living together at the Temple but soon their family would be expanding._

_The End_

_May 19, 2016_


End file.
